The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lady Of The South
by AngieLuz
Summary: Sequel to For The Love Of A King. Fayne has gotten used to her new life in the Pevensie's world but as Peter's pride gets the best of him, Narnia is threatened by a new enemy and their love will be tested as they are called back to the land they call home
1. Prologue: A Strangely Dressed Man

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!  
Here I am again! **

***readers: YAY! Took you long enough!*  
*Angie: Really? It took me a couple of days!*  
*readers: Too long!***

**Ok, ok... but I'm here again... :D**

**This is the sequel to my story FOR THE LOVE OF A KING which was based on The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian 2008 movie.  
I'm not gonna update this as often as the other for this one is going to be definitely more difficult to write than the other since this one is going to be completely original, no movie lines involved so, bare with me, ok? :D**

**Now, onto more important matters such as...**

**DISCLAIMER (Only once, remember): I don't own anything Mr. C.S. Lewis wrote. All of the original Chronicles of Narnia characters are his and just the ones you don't recognize as his are mine (duh!). This is just a bunch of babbling trying to make a story up ;).**

**And now, with no further ado I give you...**

* * *

**THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA: THE LADY OF THE SOUTH**

**PROLOGUE – A Strangely Dressed Man **

Silence covered the region. Only the wild wind could be heard throughout Cauldron Pool.

Only a handful of men had dared to go there on their own encouraged by wagers, challenges, curiosity or mere stupidity.

The region lied beyond the Beaver's Dam and quite farther to the West from the Lamp-post, where life in Narnia was originated.

Narnia had lived many years of peace under the rule of King Caspian X and even more after his journey for the Seven Lost Lords, where he had found a woman to turn her his queen but now, several unexpected attacks had fallen upon many important points of the Narnian Kingdom. A dark cloud of uncertainty had fallen upon the land.

The silence was broken by the constant jog of a horse's hooves. The horse, as it is to be imagined, had a rider.

A tall man with dark skin commanded the horse and pushed the beautiful bay mare to go faster. He wore a long black cloak over his shoulders and a hood covered his head and his dark green, black-lined eyes never leaving the path before him.

At the same time, near the pond that received the water from the Great Waterfall, Jespar, one of the few dwarves in the zone, carried some wood to feed the fire of his humble home. His red beard flew with the freezing gale and he knew, by the ache of his knees that a storm was to come.

His house was in the roots of one of the many trees of the Lantern Waste, not far from where he first heard the frightened neigh of a horse. He hadn't heard anything like that that near in a very long time.

"By Aslan's mane, what was that?" He asked to nobody in particular

As he looked over his shoulder, he saw the horse he had heard before riding towards him. It was just in time that he was able to dodge the charge of the huge animal and its rider, throwing himself to the side of the road, losing all the timber he had been holding moments before.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Jespar shouted at the cloaked figure waving a fist in the air

For a split second, Jespar thought the man had either not heard him or chosen to ignore him but then, he realized the horse had turned around and the rider was staring directly at him.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" The dwarf shouted

"You are a dwarf" The dark-skinned man stated in nothing but a whisper, making his horse move forward ever-so-slowly

"Why, of course I am and one of the best you shall ever meet" Jespar snapped back

"You know King Caspian X?" The man abruptly asked

"King Caspian? No, I don't know him… not personally… well, I saw him once when he returned from his trip to the Edge of the World with his bride. It was a lovely day… and a lovely lady, I must say…"

"Silence!" The other man yelled and then looked around nervously "Did you see a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes with him?"

"I saw many ladies who looked like that"

"She had lighter skin than any other Telmarine. You must have seen her"

"I'm sorry, sir but I did not… maybe if you told me the lady's name I could…" Jespar ventured saying

"I can't risk revealing my mission"

"Then I cannot help you"

Jespar began collecting the timber her had dropped earlier but stopped as a sharp, broad blade touched the skin of his neck.

He looked up and realized it was nothing other than the man's strange looking sword.

But that wasn't all that was strange about him. His clothes were very different from any Narnian or Telmarine he had ever seen before.

A loose turquoise linen shirt was tucked into some wide legged cream coloured trousers and a red sash surrounded his waist. A pair of tall honey leather boots climbed up to his knees and as the dwarf dared to look upper he saw that the man's head was covered by a piece of ivory fabric styled in the fashion of a turban.

"You must help me… if I don't find this lady her uncle will have me killed"

"I'm truly sorry but… without a name…"

"I cannot…"

Jespar saw the despair in the man's eyes but still felt threatened by the weapon held against his throat.

"Where are you from?" The dwarf asked

"That is of no importance… I must find her…" His voice sounded more anxious than before and his eyes left the dwarf

"Maybe… if you spoke to King Caspian… he could…"

"No! He is the enemy of my King. His family killed my King's sister and now they have kidnapped his niece. We haven't heard from her in nearly twenty seven years" Now he sounded more sad than upset "Please…"

"You are from Calormen, aren't you?" Jespar questioned "King Hezak is the one leading the attacks against Narnia!"

"No… no…" The man knew he had said too much "Tell me where she is!"

He pressed his sword harder against the dwarf's flesh, causing a thin thread of blood run over his sabre.

"I do not know!" Jespar repeated

"Where is Lady Fayne?" The foreigner finally spoke the lady's name

"Fayne? Lady Fayne of Narnia?" Jespar echoed in shock

"So you do know her"

"We all knew her…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone… she left a few years ago"

"Where did she go?"

"No one knows… she disappeared from Narnia with the Kings and Queens of old and no one has heard of her since"

"Disappeared? No… It can't be…"

What was he supposed to do now?

Without saying anything else, the man looked around trying to find an answer to his unasked question and then looked back at the dwarf. He decisively shoved his odd-looking weapon into Jespar's chest, getting rid of him.

Nervously, he removed his sabre from the dwarf's immobile body and sheathed it.

Looking towards the horizon, he decided to go back to Tashbaan and inform King Hezak about his niece's whereabouts without knowing that Fayne had not disappeared but had continued her life somewhere else.

* * *

**Uuuu... you don't know what's gonna happen, do you?**

***readers: no, we don't...***  
***Angie: don't worry... neither do I... LOL***

**Anyways... have fun reading... and please, R&R, your comments are very much appreciated :D**

**See you around!**  
**Angie**  
**xoxoxo**


	2. 1 A New Life Might Not Be Enough

**Hello, my darlings!**

**Ok, I know I said I wouldn't post all that often but... I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S ADDICTIVE! HELP ME!**

**Anyways... thanks so much to Desa Gibbons one of my most loyal readers and reviewers... her sole comment made my day! MWAH!**

**And now...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – ****A New Life Might Not Be Enough**

The bed felt more like a torture devise than a resting place or at least that's what it had seemed for Fayne the past two weeks.

It was over three in the morning and she hadn't been able to fall asleep. She had never had this kind of trouble, not even when she had started her new life in Finchley, England with the rest of the Pevensies, a year and a half ago.

Feeling defeated by the constant knot that continued to pinch her stomach over and over again, Fayne took the covers from her body and threw them to the end of the bed.

She looked around as she sat up and saw how Lucy kept sleeping peacefully on her bed.

With a smile, she stood up and, not even bothering on dressing her feet with her slippers, she walked out of the bedroom she shared with the youngest of the Pevensies.

Outside, in the hall, Fayne heard no sound coming from any of the other rooms and decided to go downstairs, to the kitchen.

Even after having lived in that completely different world for over a year and a half she still felt awkward at times and many things still surprised her.

Less than a minute later, she reached the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the breakfast table. She chose the chair she occupied every morning with the rest of the Pevensies.

With a slight laugh, she remembered the day Peter introduced her to his mother.

* * *

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Fayne" He had said once Mrs. Pevensie had greeted her four children

"It is lovely to meet you, Fayne, dear…" She greeted shaking Fayne's hand "I didn't catch your last name, Fayne"

"It is Fayne…" The Narnian started

"Fayne Ashton, mum" Edmund intervened and Peter, who had been holding his breath trying to come up with an appropriate surname for Fayne, exhaled in relief

"Ashton, huh? From the Gloucestershire Ashtons?" Mrs. Pevensie continued as they all walked into the house

"No, mum… Fayne wasn't born in England" Lucy said

"She wasn't? Where are you from, then, dear?"

"I'm from…" Fayne tried to say but she knew nothing about… well, nothing

"She was born in Paris but she has lived in London all her life" Susan explained

"I see… well, welcome to our home, Fayne Ashton from Paris" Mrs. Pevensie said conclusively walking to the kitchen

"Thanks!" Fayne replied with a huge smile on her face

The Pevensie children and Fayne exchanged relieved and amused looks before following Mrs. Pevensie.

"Mum… can I talk to you?" Peter asked after a little while noticing how Susan, Lucy and Edmund kept Fayne distracted

"Sure, Peter, what is it, dear?" His mother inquired

"You see… mum… it's about Fayne…"

"What about her?"

"Well… mum… you see… it's… quite complicated…" Peter stammered

"Peter, dear… is something of the matter?"

"No… it's just…" He glanced over at Fayne and felt brave "I wanted to ask you something…" Mrs. Pevensie nodded encouragingly "Mum… Fayne has no one to look after her. She has had a… different kind of life from ours"

"Because of the war?"

"Among other things… her parents died right after she was born and she was taken to…"

"A foster home?"

"Yes! A foster home… and she doesn't have any family left… and… I was wondering if…" Peter stopped and looked down

"If she could stay with us?" Mrs. Pevensie finished for her son and Peter nodded "Of course, my darling! She seems to be a lovely, well-educated girl and if we can give her a home then… I'll be glad to help. This war has destroyed so many lives…"

"Really?" Peter asked smiling widely and hugging his mother "Thank you so much, mum!"

"You're welcome, Peter. Go and give her and your siblings the news"

Peter nodded and after giving his mother a peck on the cheek, he rushed back to the kitchen table and whispered something into Fayne's ear.

Mrs. Pevensie could just smile as the girl and Peter stood up and embraced laughing openly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked with curiosity

"Mum has agreed to let Fayne live with us!" Peter exclaimed and with all the happiness in their hearts the other three stood up and joined the embrace

* * *

After that, Fayne had had to learn to live in their world. All the various technologies and gadgets from the time; the food was different and so was the weather, the clothing and the people. They had funny accents but over all seemed nice. They were not nearly as formal as the people in Narnia; no one referred about a common man as lord or lady or sire.

The cars, buses and trains were amongst the things that surprised her the most and sometimes even scared her but after a couple of months she grew accustomed to it all.

To it all except to missing someone in particular: Caspian.

She had learned from Lucy and Edmund who had been summoned to Narnia one last time the previous summer that, after three years of being King of Narnia Caspian had ventured on yet another quest for the welfare of the kingdom and he had met a young woman.

"He probably married her… it would be the most normal thing to do…" She said to herself leaning her head on her hand

"Fayne?" Someone asked, making her turn her head

"Lucy. What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing… I woke up and didn't see you anywhere so… here I am" Lucy replied sitting down on the chair opposite to Fayne

"Here you are…" Fayne echoed with a sigh

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… yes… I just…" She shook her head and tried to smile "It's nothing…"

"Fayne, c'mon… I know you too well to buy that" The young girl chuckled "You know… since Susan left to America and decided to stay there for a few months you've been the only sister I've had… and I hate seeing you like this… what is it?"

"I was thinking about Caspian… and… about what you said… after you came back last summer"

"About Ramandu's daughter?" Lucy asked and Fayne nodded "Are you jealous? Oh my gosh, don't tell me you still have feelings for Caspian? Or that you regret coming with us…?"

"What? No, Lucy, of course not!" Fayne exclaimed "I will never regret coming with you guys… and I don't have feelings for Caspian. I love Peter with all my heart and I always will… I just…"

As she continued, unbeknownst to both of them, Peter had also gotten up and had gone to the kitchen but hearing voices, stopped and took a peek into the room.

He saw Fayne and Lucy talking very seriously and, his curiosity winning over his reason made him stay outside eavesdropping.

"I just… I don't know… I suppose I can't help to miss my life in Narnia… and Doctor Cornelius… and…"

"Caspian as well?" Lucy added

"Yes. I can't help it, Lu. We grew up together and it is no secret that I was once in love with him… and now he's King of Narnia… and… he's probably married Ramandu's daughter… I can't help to feel nostalgic, can I?" Fayne asked

"No, I suppose you're right…"

"And… to make things worse… Peter has been so busy lately with his job at the hardware store and with university… we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we used to…"

"You are aware that everything he's doing is for you. He wants to be a good doctor for you and he's working so he can buy you things, even if they are not much…"

"I know it and I've told him I don't want him to buy me anything. I don't need it… all I need is him. I need him to be with me… but sometimes…" Fayne stopped and ran a hand through her messy hair. Peter leaned forward and noticed her concerned expression "Please, Lucy, don't tell him I even said this but… sometimes I wished… we could go back to Narnia"

"You miss Narnia" Lucy said

"Obviously but… it's not that…" She exhaled with frustration and then continued "In Narnia… Peter wasn't just Peter and I wasn't just Fayne…"

"You mean you want him to be a king again?"

* * *

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing and he didn't want to hear anymore. He turned around and rushed away from the kitchen door. He didn't really feel like going back to the room he shared with Edmund. All he wanted was to get as far from that kitchen as possible.

"How could she say that? How could she even think that? After everything…" He asked to himself once he had reached the attic

In that attic, he and Fayne had spent most of their free rainy afternoons together. She had helped him study for his admission exams; she had comforted him when news of Mr. Pevensie getting hurt somewhere near Normandy arrived; she had told him she loved him a million times; all in that attic and now, that attic which had been their sanctuary felt empty.

"I'm not good enough for her. She now realizes I am not the king I was in Narnia. I am not the king Caspian is…"

Fayne had been living with them for a year and a half and he thought she had been happy.

She couldn't really go to school like them so Mrs. Pevensie with some help from her children home-schooled Fayne on the most basic topics and the summer before she had gone with Peter to Professor Kirk's house in the country.

* * *

"Sir, I'd like you to meet Fayne" Peter had said to the tall, gray haired man

"It is lovely to meet you, Fayne" The professor greeted taking the girl's hand "Where are you from? You have a very unusual name"

"Narnia" Fayne simply replied

It almost gave the Professor a heart attack. He had leaned on Peter for support without letting go of Fayne's hand.

"What have you said, child?" He asked

"You asked where I'm from… I answered I am from Narnia"

"Have you been telling her the stories about the wardrobe, Peter?"

"No, sir… well, yes but she's not lying… it's a bit of a long story…"

After regaining his composure and asking Mrs. McCready to take some tea for him and his guests to the study, they went to the office and the youths told him everything about Fayne and the Pevensies' last journeys to Narnia.

Fayne was very pleased to learn of the Professor's knowledge of Narnia and his own history there; especially the bit about the lamp-post.

Some of the days, the two of them would study together but when the most difficult of subjects came in, Fayne would leave Peter alone with the professor, for the sake of his entrance to the university.

* * *

And it had paid off. That fall semester, Peter was accepted in Pre-Medical School.

Also, he had taken a job as one of the clerks at the local hardware school to help at home, pay the tuition of his education and buy Fayne gifts every once in a while.

But it hadn't been enough. Nothing was enough and Peter knew Fayne had every right to feel the way she did. She had always lived like a princess and she had given everything up to be with him.

"I should have known better" He scolded himself

He should have known better than to think he could always be the same man Fayne had fallen in love with.

Slowly, he made his way to a small dresser Mrs. Pevensie had discarded a few years back and opened one of the drawers.

He had turned twenty only three months before and he knew many people, his parents included, still saw him as a boy but he was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Fayne and the item he pulled out from the drawer confirmed that.

It was a small black velvet box and inside, the most expensive and meaningful thing Peter had ever bought: an engagement ring.

Fayne's birthday was only a week away and he had been planning on giving it to her that day but now, everything had changed.

He sat down on the rubble of old pillows, blankets and cushions they both had accustomed to their liking and sighed with sadness.

He had done everything for her and still he wasn't worthy of her heart.

* * *

What he didn't know was what continued during the chat downstairs in the kitchen. He didn't stay to hear the rest of what Fayne had to say.

"You mean you want him to be a king again?" Lucy asked

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Fayne shook her head furiously "I love him for himself. I fell in love with Peter not with High King Peter. I love him more now and here than I did in Narnia"

"Then…"

"I do not believe I'm worthy of him" She replied softly playing with a forgotten bread crumb on the table

"What?"

"I am nothing, Lucy. I am not educated; he's going to be a doctor. I don't have a family of my own; he's got you, your parents, uncles and cousins. I don't even have a surname of my own, for heaven's sake!"

"But he doesn't care about all that!" Lucy protested

"Well, maybe he should. What kind of girlfriend am I? What kind of wife or mother would I be if I am nothing?" Fayne stood up and walked towards the sink "I don't know why I even wish to go back to Narnia… I was nothing there as well…"

"That is not true, Fayne!"

"But it is, Lu. I was an intruder in Miraz's castle. I am not even related to Caspian. My parents died long before I could remember them and my mother's family in Calormen never seemed to care about me… not even in Narnia I'm better than here…"

"Fayne…" Lucy tried to say something but she knew that every single point she gave Fayne would be useless

"I should go back to Narnia and he should find a better woman to share his life with…" Fayne whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek "Maybe he has already found her…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, remember I said we don't spend as much time together as we used to?" Lucy nodded "Maybe he…"

"Are you insinuating he might be… seeing another girl behind your back?" Fayne didn't dare to answer "You have got you be kidding me, Fayne! He would never, ever do that! And even less to you!"

"You're right" Fayne quickly said without looking at her "He's much too noble and kind to do something like that… Forgive me, Lucy… I didn't mean to say such abominable things"

"I think you should talk to him… let him know of your feelings" Lucy advised

"Perhaps" Was Fayne sole reply "You should be going to bed. You've got school tomorrow"

Lucy nodded and after hugging Fayne and saying goodnight, she returned to bed with the promise of Fayne to follow shortly after.

But Fayne stayed in the kitchen far much longer than she had thought, not feeling an ounce of sleep hovering over her mind.

She did felt tired of thinking about her relationship with Peter but another matter, one she hadn't confided to Lucy also kept her mind and heart racing: something was happening in Narnia; something she held no control over and yet she hoped to be able to find out and help resolve but she knew that was impossible. One of the conditions Aslan had put as part of his gift of sending her with the Pevensies was that she would never return to Narnia, just like Susan and Peter.

She had accepted and she had given up her old life there just to be with Peter but now, everything seemed to be tumbling down.

An hour before sunrise, she decided to go back to bed but before she did, she felt the urge of going to the attic.

Apart from Peter's arms, it was the place where she felt safe the most.

As she opened the door and walked among the various discarded furniture, she saw Peter lying on top of the mountain of pillows, soundly asleep.

He lied on his side, embracing a pillow; her favourite pillow and noticing that, Fayne couldn't help to smile.

"Perhaps Lucy is right. I should tell him about this…" She whispered

Peter moved a little and rolled on his side, lying completely on his back.

Carefully not to wake him up, she made her way to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you" She told him softly

She covered him with one of the blankets and walked back to the door. Glancing one last time at him, Fayne smiled sweetly and nodded, determined to have a very serious talk with Peter in the morning.

* * *

**Uuuu... it's not all peaches and cream, is it?**

***readers: you're so evil***  
***Angie: yup, yup... I am indeed ;)***

**See you soon and don't forget to R&R!**

**Angie**  
**xoxo**


	3. 2 The Worst Week & A Leaking Ceiling

**Hello, my darlings :)**

**I don't really have much to say today... just thank all of my readers and my very loyal reviewers who came all the way from the first part of Fayne's story and are taking the time to read the sequel, thank you so much!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – ****The Worst Week & A Leaking Ceiling**

Morning came and the Sun shone throughout the entire Pevensie household.

Mrs. Pevensie and Mr. Pevensie, as usual, were the first ones to get up, followed by a very cranky Peter.

He had barely gotten three hours of sleep and, just like every single day, he had to get ready for school.

When he had woken up in the attic he noticed he was still holding the black velvet box in his hand. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and dragged his feet towards the dresser and put Fayne's gift back where it had been before.

He went downstairs and walked into his room. Without waking Edmund up, he retrieved his clothes and headed for the bathroom to start the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fayne, who had had even more trouble falling asleep, heard the daily noises coming from outside her room and her mind decided to not sleep anymore.

With an exasperated sigh, she got up and did the same as Peter.

Choosing her dress for the day, she exited the room and headed to the bathroom but as she meant to knock the door, it opened, revealing an already prepared Peter.

She smiled at him but noticed something in his eyes.

"Good morning" She said trying to maintain the smile on her face

"Morning" Peter coldly replied and started walking away but Fayne took his hand and stopped him

"Hey… what is it?"

"Nothing" He answered with the same cold tone without really locking eyes with her

"Are you sure?" Fayne insisted

"Positively"

That was all he said. He gave her the fastest of glances before walking away and leaving Fayne even more confused than the night before.

"Morning, Pete" Edmund said walking out of his room but Peter didn't reply; he just brushed past him and went straight downstairs "Good morning, Fayne" He continued shifting his eyes from the stairs to her. She nodded and gave him a small smile "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know… maybe he's a little stressed out because of school…" She said but she knew that was a lie

"Probably. So, did you sleep well?" Edmund asked gleely

"Yeah, thanks… and you?"

"Like a baby. Talking of which… we should be waking Lucy up"

"I am not a baby" Lucy snapped back walking to them

"Morning, Lu" Fayne said chuckling at the last comment

"Good morning, Fayne. Have you talked to Peter yet?"

"Uhmm… no… I… I'm going to take a shower. Won't take more than ten minutes, promise" Fayne said nervously before rushing into the bathroom and leaving Edmund and Lucy staring at the now closed door

"Is she alright?" Edmund asked

"I'm not sure… Have you seen Peter?" Lucy questioned

"Yes. He's in the kitchen with mum and dad"

Without saying anything else, Lucy walked away and went downstairs.

There, she saw her mother working over some toasts, her father reading the newspaper as he sipped some of his coffee and Peter playing with the cereal in his bowl.

"Good morning, Lucy. Would you like some toast with jam?" Mrs. Pevensie asked as the girl sat down next to Peter

"Sure, mum, thanks" She replied and then turned to Peter "Hello"

"Hi" He mumbled without looking at her

"So… is that cereal very interesting?"

"Mmm"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" Peter asked dropping his spoon a little to forcefully into his bowl of untouched cereal and stood up "I have to go. I'm running late"

"Have a nice day, son" Mr. Pevensie said as Peter walked to the door

"Your lunch, sweetheart" Mrs. Pevensie called

"I'll buy something later" Peter replied and stormed out of the house

"Was that Peter?" Fayne asked walking into the kitchen already showered and dressed

"Yes, dear… would you like some…?" Mrs. Pevensie started asking but stopped as she heard the door slamming shut "What is it with everyone today?"

* * *

"Peter!" Fayne called running out of the house and catching up with him "Peter, stop, please!"

"What do you want, Fayne?" He asked, indeed stopping but without turning to face her

"What's wrong? Why are you in such a bad mood?" She inquired standing in front of him

"I am not in a bad mood"

"Oh… alright… then… why… why didn't you… you… haven't kissed me yet" Fayne said, blushing and looking down

Peter widened his eyes. For a moment, he thought he was looking at the same Fayne he had met in Narnia. He lifted his hand and brushed its back softly against her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled.

He then leaned forward and, just when he was about to kiss her, he stopped, a mere inch away from her mouth.

"I have to go" He said, dropping his hand from her face and standing straight

Fayne couldn't say anything. She just felt her eyes filling with tears as he started to walk away.

"Peter!" She called once more, making him stop and turn to her "I love you"

But Peter didn't answer. He stared at her for a second before resuming his walk.

As He walked away, Fayne suddenly felt a freezing wind hitting her body; she wrapped her arms around her body, protectively and stood there for over an hour, long after Peter had disappeared.

And that was only the beginning of the worst week of her life.

* * *

That day went by in an extremely slow manner. After Lucy and Edmund had left for school and Mr. Pevensie had left for work, Fayne stayed at home with Mrs. Pevensie, as she always did.

She helped around the house, cleaning, tidying up, cooking and once everything was done Mrs. Pevensie started with that day's lessons. Mathematics and Chemistry; two of the subjects Fayne hated the most. Her favourites were History and Geography but of course, having started the day so well, she wouldn't be lucky enough to study what she liked the most.

After a couple of hours, Mrs. Pevensie decided it was enough for the day and released Fayne from her duties, which Fayne thanked.

While Mrs. Pevensie prepared lunch, Fayne went up to the attic. She was too depressed to go outside and enjoy sometime in the garden.

Once in her and Peter's preferred room, she went through some of the books they had there but none caught her attention. Nothing seemed to draw her attention.

Her mind was fixed on Peter's attitude that very morning. And that made her doubt even more about his feelings for her.

She sat down on the pillow mountain, embraced one of the many cushions and leaned her body and head against the window frame and looked out the glass with sadness.

The morning went by and half an hour before lunch she saw Edmund and Lucy arriving from school.

Of course, Mrs. Pevensie called her to go down to eat lunch with them but she didn't even bother on replying.

"Edmund, dear, would mind fetching Fayne. She must have fallen asleep" Mrs. Pevensie asked and Edmund nodded

"Fayne?" He called knocking on her bedroom door but got no answer "Fayne, are you in here?" She wasn't. When he opened the door she found both her and Lucy's beds empty. He kept on looking for her until he reached the attic "Fayne?" There she was, her legs pressed up against her body, her chin leaning on her knees "Hey… I've been looking for you"

"Why?" She asked still looking out the window

"Mum asked me to come and get you. Lunch is ready" He said approaching to her

"I'm not hungry"

"Well… I don't think mum will settle for that response, you know how she is"

"Yeah… could you tell her I'm asleep or something? I really don't feel like leaving this room" Fayne replied

"What is it, Fayne?" Edmund questioned

"Nothing, Edmund… I just… I need to be alone, that's all"

"Oh… alright… I'll think of something to tell mum, then…"

"Thanks"

He nodded and noticed how weak her smile was. Then he was gone.

She stayed there for the rest of the day and the next day and the day after that.

Mrs. Pevensie was terribly worried about Fayne for she hadn't eaten in almost three days and hadn't left the attic.

She had even asked Peter to check on her (since he already knew a bit about medicine) but all he would reply to that was that she would get over it or that she was just missed her parents or anything of the sort.

At the fourth day, she finally came out of the attic, took a shower, had something to eat and then went straight to bed, without talking to anyone.

The rest of the week went by just like that but the day before her birthday, Fayne decided to get out of bed and start behaving normally.

* * *

Meanwhile, that day, in the afternoon, at the hardware store, Peter finished unpacking some boxes when some of his neighbours walked into the store.

"Hey, Pevensie!" Michael Lawson, the oldest of the group called "Where's your pretty girlfriend? We haven't seen her in almost a week"

"Sod off, Lawson" Peter replied as he organized some merchandise

"She's really pretty. You should take better care of her… one of these days she might opt to rise her expectations and leave you for someone… better" The young man continued making his friends laugh

"Shut up" Peter said

"Whoa… Look… Pevensie has got some temper today" Lawson mocked Peter turning to his amused friends "Really, with that temper of yours it wouldn't surprise me if Fayne left you for… I don't know… me, perhaps?"

"I said shut up!" Peter shouted, grabbing Michael by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the nearest wall with rage

"Put me down, Pevensie!" Michael demanded

"Peter!"

As he turned his face, Peter saw Edmund standing at the door of the hardware store. He was the one who had called his name.

"Peter, put him down" Edmund said

Peter was breathing heavily and looked back at Michael menacingly "If I ever see you anywhere near Fayne… I'll kill you"

He then let the very frightened Michael Lawson go, followed by his two friends.

Edmund approached to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened, Pete?"

"Nothing… he was… he said… something about Fayne… I wasn't going to let him offend her" Peter replied stepping away from Edmund

"So you do still care about her"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What you heard, Peter. Fayne has been acting very strangely lately. She's not well and you don't seem to care at all!" Edmund explained

"I do care… it's just… it's nothing, alright? Tomorrow is her birthday; that should cheer her up" Peter said walking to the back part of the counter

"You have to talk to her, Peter. If your feelings for her have changed, she has all the right to know. You're not being fair to her"

And with that, Edmund walked out the store leaving Peter completely confused with his thoughts.

* * *

That evening, once Mr. Thomas, the hardware store owner had dismissed him, Peter left the store and walked back to his house.

All the way there he thought about Fayne and what Edmund had said about her. Perhaps he was hurting her with his demeanour towards her but if she didn't love him anymore (even though she had told him so several days before) then he had to cut the bond that kept them together.

He had actually asked Mr. Thomas to give him the next day off several weeks before so he could be with Fayne on her birthday and now he couldn't take it back.

Once he reached his house, he looked up and saw Fayne looking out the window of her room but she didn't seem to have noticed him. He stared at her for several minutes and then looked down at his mother's garden.

A single yellow rose caught his eye and feeling the impulse, cut it and walked into the house.

"Peter, dear! I'm so happy you're home!" Mrs. Pevensie said kissing Peter on the cheek

"Hi, mum" Peter replied and started walking towards the stairs

"Sweetheart, dinner will be ready in less than five minutes. Go wash up and tell Fayne to come down as well, please"

"Yes, mum" He said and went straight upstairs

He paced up and down in front of Fayne's and Lucy's bedroom for a couple of minutes, holding the rose he had cut for Fayne, making up his mind to whether give it to her or not but his train of thoughts was interrupted when Lucy opened the door, scaring the hell out of him.

"Peter!" Lucy exclaimed "How was work?"

"Good… it was… good, thanks… Is Fayne in there?" He asked

"Yes, she is… what have you got there?" She inquired curiously noticing the yellow rose he was holding

"This? Oh… nothing, it's… nothing…"

"Lucy! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Called from downstairs

"I'm coming, mum!" Lucy said and after winking at Peter, rushed away

Peter sighed, looking down at the rose. He then bend down on one knee and intended to leave it on the floor, next to the door so Fayne could see it when she walked out but she appeared at the door right in that moment.

"Peter" She said

"Fayne!" He exclaimed startled

He immediately noticed how much she had changed in only a week. Her skin looked pale, her lips had lost their natural rosy colour, her eyes were a little puffy and blood shot and she had obviously lost a lot of weight.

"What are you doing?" Fayne asked as he stood up

"I was… just…" He started but interrupted himself "Are you alright?" His tone seemed sincerely concerned

"What?"

"Are you alright? You look… weak…"

"Oh… no… it's nothing, really… I'm probably coming down with something, nothing of importance" She replied trying to smile

Peter didn't go for that. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek and then her forehead "You don't seem to have a fever…"

"Honestly, Peter, I'm fine" She said taking his hand from her face but without letting go of it "And you? How was your day?"

"Good… normal, I guess" He shrugged

"I'm glad"

For the first time since they had met, they felt a little awkward being in silence. There were so many unsaid things between them that needed to be told but none of them dared to speak them.

"Is it for me?" Fayne suddenly asked

"What?"

"The rose"

"Oh… well… yes… it's just… it's silly, really…" Peter replied offering it to her

"It is not silly, Peter… it's lovely" She whispered taking it and smelling it with her eyes closed "Thank you. This is the best gift anyone could have ever given me"

Standing on her tiptoes she gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes and couldn't help to turn his face and kiss her straight on the lips.

He surrounded her waist with his arms and lifted her a little from the floor as she passed her arms around his neck as the rose still remained in her right hand.

But as they kissed, all the thoughts he had had during the previous days came rushing back into his head and suddenly broke the kiss and the embrace.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I can't do this right now…" Peter said and without even looking at her, ran away

"Peter… don't go…" Fayne whispered, trying her best to hold back a sob. She brought the rose to her lips and kissed it softly as some fresh tears formed in her eyes

As it was to be supposed, neither of them went down to dinner.

* * *

The next morning, unlike any other spring day, dark clouds covered the sky making the day for both Peter and Fayne more depressing than it was already.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Lucy told Fayne, sitting next to her on the bed

"What?" Fayne asked grumpily

"Wake up, Fayne! It's your birthday!" The girl insisted shaking Fayne

"Oh, yes… it is…" Fayne replied in no mood to celebrate anything

"C'mon, Fayne! It's a great day! Well… not outside… there's a storm coming, the first of the season, dad said, but we can have fun inside! Mum said Edmund and I can skip school and Peter asked Mr. Thomas to give him this day off like a million years ago! We're gonna have so much fun! Oh and mum is baking a cake and she's making your favourite meal for supper, isn't that great?" Lucy exclaimed

"Yes… yes, Lucy, it is…" Fayne answered somewhat mechanically sitting up

"Oh, and the presents! We all got you something; you must get ready and come down for breakfast as soon as possible!" Lucy continued walking to the door and then stopped and ran back to Fayne, hugging her "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" Fayne said hugging her best friend back, trying her best to smile

"I'll see you downstairs" The girl said and exited the room

Fayne sighed and dug her hand under her pillow, taking out the yellow rose Peter had given her the day before.

After smelling it once last time, she got up, got her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day to come.

A little while later, she joined the rest of the family in the kitchen; they were all there, even Peter.

"Happy birthday, Fayne, dear!" Mrs. Pevensie exclaimed hugging her

"Thank you, Mrs. Pevensie"

Mr. Pevensie echoed his wife's words and actions and then Edmund and Lucy walked over to hug Fayne. The only one who didn't move from his place was Peter who seemed very interested on a particular spot on the table.

"Peter, aren't you going to congratulate Fayne?" Mrs. Pevensie scolded

Peter looked up and after glancing at Fayne for a moment nodded. He stood up and approached to Fayne.

"Happy birthday" He simply said and gave her a light hug

As Fayne felt some tears welling up in her eyes, a thunder stroked and the storm began. Rain came pouring down in gallons. There hadn't been a storm like that in years.

Fayne felt as if everything around her was tumbling down and she didn't feel she was able to cope with it.

"Edmund, go and see if all the windows are closed, please" Mrs. Pevensie said

"I'll go" Fayne hurriedly said and rushed out of the kitchen, going upstairs

"Go and help her, Peter" Mr. Pevensie added

Peter thought for a moment before standing up and following Fayne.

He walked into his room and there she was, fighting against the roaring wind trying her best to close the window.

"Let me help you" He said and rushed to her side

With some struggle they managed to close the window but they ended a bit soaked.

"I could do it on my own" She suddenly said, sounding quite upset

"It didn't look like it. You aren't strong enough"

"I'm not strong enough? You're a jerk, Peter!" Fayne shouted and ran out of the room

"Hey, Fayne, wait up!" He called running after her

They went up to the attic and Peter slammed the door shut. The ceiling was dripping for the roof was quite old and hadn't been looked after for several years, letting the rain leak all the way into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? For over a week you've been practically ignoring me and last night… last night you came to my room, gave me a rose, kissed me and then ran away like a real coward and now you barely speak to me, your mum had to make you congratulate me, which you didn't have to do if you didn't really want to, by the way and then you come and tell me I'm not strong enough? What else am I not enough, Peter? Am I just so pathetic and lame that a man like you couldn't live with someone like me?" She shouted at him feeling more angry than sad

"How can you say that when you're the one who wishes to go back to Narnia every single day and find your prince charming and have a life I can't give you? I'm nothing but a med school student, part-time clerk at a local store, how pathetic am I? I can't give you what you deserve… what you want!" Peter shouted back

"I never said I wanted big, expensive gifts!"

"No, you didn't say it but you think about it!"

"Oh, so now you presume to know what I think?"

"Yes! You wish you had chosen Caspian instead of me!"

Fayne couldn't take it anymore. She strode to Peter and slapped him across the face with all her strength.

"How could you say something like that? How can you…?" She tried to ask, got tears rolling down her face which by now was quite wet because of all the leaking water. She looked up at the ceiling and exhaled "Our relationship is just like this. A ceiling full of leaks"

"Do you still love me?" He asked

"I should be the one asking that, Peter. Over the last week I've been the only one using that word" She replied and then tried to approach to him but he gave a step back "What's going on, Peter? Why are you letting everything we fought for slip away?"

"I am not the one to blame" Peter coldly said

"What have I done? What…?"

"I can't deal with this… I can't be here…"

Peter started walking to the door but then, it felt as if the whole house started shaking. A part of the ceiling fell apart, letting the rain into the attic without restrictions.

"Peter!" Fayne shouted

"Fayne, don't move! I'm coming!" He yelled rushing among the rubble towards her. He took her hand and held her close to his chest "Stay still!" He told her as some other parts of the ceiling began to fall down

"What's happening?" Fayne asked

"I don't know!"

Suddenly, the whole ceiling fell apart and then, everything went black.

* * *

**Uuuu... I can't think of anything to say... just... uuuu!**

**I'm kinda sleepy and in not a very good because I haven't been inspired today... I hate it when that happens...**  
**But whatever... I hope you're liking it and please, keep R&Ring!**

**Thanks once again and I'll be seeing you soon!**

**Angie**  
**xoxoxo**


	4. 3 Storms At Home & An Old Friend Appears

**Hello, my darlings!**

**Here's the latest chapter of this story, I hope you like it.  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you make me happy!**

**Oh and just so you know... in this chapter I mention Ramandu's Daughter and of course, we needed a name for her so I did some research and found that she has been given a name for the upcoming film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Trader (which comes out this Christmas, yay! And if you haven't watched the trailer: SHAME ON YOU!) so, yeah... I used the name they gave her for the film, ok? OK! ;)**

**And now...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE –**** Storms At Home & An Old Friend Appears**

King Caspian X paced up and down his study as the storm continued outside.

He had received news that day about a red dwarf having been murdered the night before somewhere near the Cauldron Pool.

This wasn't the first attack against his fellow Narnians but what worried him the most was that it wouldn't definitely be the last one.

The security and stability of his kingdom depended on how well he managed the uprising situation.

None of his advisors, security staff members or allies had been able to recognize the source of these attacks and during the past few weeks they had become more often and bloody.

"You majesty" A voice called from the door

Caspian smiled as he turned around and recognized the man who had been, at one time his tutor and now, was his most trusted advisor.

"Professor" The King said with a smile greeting Doctor Cornelius "How many times have I asked you not to call me like that? With you I'm just Caspian"

"Alright… Caspian… I was talking with your regent in Ettinsmoor and he informed me about a small attack against one of their ports near the Seven Isles"

"Another one?" Caspian asked frustrated

"Yes, but this time, some of the Islanders were able to recognize one of the attacking ships" Doctor Cornelius continued

"What? Is this true?"

"Yes. The man who gave us the information said the sails of the ships were deep purple and had a black dragon in the middle"

"Calormene ships?" Caspian asked in shock "That's impossible! We are in very good terms with King Hezak… aren't we?"

"We thought we were but after this… I think you should send some emissaries to talk to King Hezak, just in case"

"You're right…" The still young king replied and then sighed looking down at one of the papers he had on top of his desk

"What is it, Caspian?"

"Do you think this would be happening if… they were here?"

Doctor Cornelius looked down as well and recognized the picture as one of his own: the picture of the Kings and Queens of Old.

"Would Narnia be safer if Peter had stayed here to rule the kingdom which was rightfully his?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Let's face it, Professor; Narnia was never more peaceful than when they ruled… when Peter was the High King"

"My king… High King Peter left you as head of state because he trusted you and you've proved more than once you are the king you were born to be…"

"A very important person said those very same words to me once… long ago" Caspian said full of nostalgia

"Who?" Doctor Cornelius inquired

"Fayne"

After some more talking, Caspian agreed with Doctor Cornelius and decided to go to Tashbaan himself and ask for an audience with King Hezak.

He said goodbye to Lilliandil, Ramandu's daughter, his wife and along with some of his closest advisors and a small army, left Cair Paravel, the ancient palace which had been destroyed during the Telmarine invasion and had been later restored by Caspian and headed off to Tashbaan, Calormen's capital city.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes and immediately felt a throbbing headache piercing his skull. Apparently the storm hadn't stopped and he was now lying on the ground, rain pouring down on him.

Then he remembered what had happened and the last thing he had seen and heard.

"Fayne!" He exclaimed sitting up and looking around

That place definitely didn't look like the floor of his attic, in fact, that place didn't look familiar at all.

He was lying on a field of grass and surrounded by hundreds of big, leafy trees.

As he looked around, he was able to recognize Fayne's immobile body lying a few feet away from him.

"Fayne! Fayne…" He repeated standing up and rushing to her "Fayne, wake up, please…" His voice was soft and pleading as he kneeled next to her and placed her head on his lap "Fayne, please… don't do this to me…"

"Do what to you?" She asked almost in a groan frowning

"Oh, thank goodness!" He exclaimed, hugging her

"Peter… you're… choking… me… can't… breathe…"

"Sorry" Peter said letting go as she sat up and placed one of her hands on her head

"What happened? Did the whole house fall apart?"

"No, I don't think that's what happened… I don't even think we're at home anymore…"

"What do you mean?" She asked as he helped her up

"Look around, Fayne. Where does it look like we are?"

It took her a little over a minute of scanning her surroundings for her to realize what Peter meant.

"But… it can't be… we weren't supposed to come back!" She exclaimed

"I know but… maybe… maybe Narnia needs us"

"Or maybe we need Narnia" Fayne wisely said gaining a quizzical look from Peter "Do you have any idea where we might be?"

"The woods?" Peter asked and Fayne chuckled

"I'm serious, Peter! All of Narnia's woods are different from each other… and no one knows this kingdom better than you…"

"You think so? What about Caspian?"

"What about him?"

"He probably knows Narnia better than I do"

"I doubt it"

And with that, she started walking to the north.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter asked following her

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the North is this way and I learned, a long time ago that, to find your way, you must go North" Fayne simply replied and kept on walking

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent!" Aslan's voice ringed inside his head

"Are you coming or not?" Fayne asked a little irritated

"Yes!" He replied and caught up with her soon after "Are you still mad at me?"

"I wouldn't go there, if I were you" She warned. Somehow she felt stronger both mentally and physically in Narnia

"I think we should talk about what happened" He said

"I defer" She simply replied without looking at him

"Fayne" Peter stopped and took hold of her elbow, making her stop as well and turning her around quite violently "Fayne, please…"

"Please, what, Peter? You are the one who is throwing everything away" She replied and this time, she was determined not to cry although it was hard to tell if she wasn't really crying because of the constant rain "Perhaps we were brought here to do what we should have done the day you returned to England"

"What do you mean?" He asked

All Fayne could do was to shake her head and keep walking. Peter's temper had started to flare and he was getting tired of her attitude. He strode after her and stopped her yet again.

"Answer me" He demanded grabbing her by the shoulders

But before she could continue, tenths of arrows started flying past them.

They looked to their right and saw over a dozen men pointing their bows at them and another dozen more running towards them with their swords unsheathed.

"Attack!" One of them shouted

"Run, Fayne, run!" Peter yelled and they both started running away from the small army without looking back

Suddenly, Fayne heard Peter scream in pain and stopped.

When she finally looked back, she felt as if her heart had stopped; Peter was lying on the ground with an enemy arrow nailed deep into the flesh of his left leg.

"Peter!" She shouted rushing to him

"Go! I'll be fine!" He told her and tried to stand up but he couldn't

"No! I am not leaving you here!" Fayne replied and passed her right arm around his waist, to help him up "Come on, you can do it!"

With all the strength he had left, Peter pushed himself upwards and leaned part of his body weight on Fayne who had taken his left arm and put it over her shoulders.

"They've seen us!" One of the soldiers called "Don't let them escape!"

"Come on, Peter!" Fayne insisted and tried to make him walk faster

And then, an arrow grazed Fayne's left arm and they both fell down again.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked

"Yes, it's just a scratch. I have to get you out of here" She said and started passing her arm once more around his waist but he stopped her

"No" He said

"No? What do you mean 'no'? Come on, Peter! They're coming!"

"No. Go. Save yourself. I'll be alright"

"Have you lost your marbles? I'm not leaving you!"

She did the same as before but he pushed her away.

"I said go!"

"Peter…"

"We've got them!" She heard another soldier saying

"Peter, please…"

Then, Peter made up his mind and decided to save her.

"I don't want your help" He lied

"What?"

"You heard me! You're useless! You can't do anything right!" Peter shouted at her

Fayne didn't know what to say. She knew they had had their share of trouble but she never thought she'd hear Peter saying those kinds of things to her.

"But…"

"Go away! I can deal with this on my own!"

For a moment, Fayne thought he was telling the truth but she knew him better than that and she approached to him once more.

"I know what you're doing and I am not leaving you! Now, come on!"

Without letting him say anything else, Fayne helped him up and made him walk away.

"Fayne, I said…" He continued

"I know. I heard you the first time now shut up and keep walking!"

But they had lost too much time. The unknown soldiers were mere feet away from them and it was then when Fayne noticed something. The colour of the feathers at the end of the arrow: they were purple.

"Wait a second" She said, stopping, staring at the arrow in Peter's leg

"What?"

"These arrows… I know them… these are Calormene arrows, Peter! If I tell them who I am, they'll stop!" Fayne exclaimed and placed him down on the ground

"What? No, Fayne! Wait!" She didn't listen; she started walking away from him and towards the soldiers "Fayne, no! Damn it! Come back!" Peter insisted

"Hey! Stop!" She shouted at the soldiers "My mother was a Calormene!"

But they didn't listen or they didn't care. They kept running towards them.

"Fayne!" Peter yelled and after making a lot of effort stoop up and limped towards her, tackling her before the nearest enemy could hit her with his sword "Are you alright?" He asked lying on top of her protectively but she only nodded

Some other soldiers surrounded them and were determined to kill them there and then but several arrows coming from the opposite side hit most of the attackers.

"For Narnia!" Peter and Fayne heard a familiar voice calling as many other soldiers wearing Narnian armours rushed past them, annihilating the outnumbered enemies

They saw how many centaurs and minotaurs and other fantastic creatures attacked the Calormene soldiers until only a few of them remained alive and managed to escape.

But before they had all gone, one of them looked at Fayne and widened his eyes in shock and acknowledgement.

Peter kept protecting Fayne's body with his even though the pain in his leg was excruciating.

Then, as fast as it had started, it ended.

"Fayne?" Peter asked softly, noticing how she kept her eyes closed "Are you alright?" All she could do was nod

"Peter?" The same voice that had commanded the creatures to attack the Calormenes asked "Fayne?"

As they both looked up they immediately recognized their old friend Prince Caspian, well, King Caspian now.

"Caspian?" Fayne asked still lying on the floor

"What are you doing here?" The king asked in shock

"We… we don't know" She replied and then saw how Peter fell to his side in terrible pain "Peter!"

"I'm alright" He panted

"You're wounded. We must get you to Cair Paravel" Caspian said and looked at Fayne "Both of you"

Caspian ordered one his men to bring a horse for Fayne.

"I'll take Peter in mine. He won't be able to make it all the way there on his own" He explained

After mounting the horses, the small Narnian army started their journey back to Cair Paravel.

"We are in the near the Dancing Lawn" Peter said weakly looking around behind his almost closed eyelids

"Yes" Caspian replied and Fayne smiled "No one knows Narnia better than you"

"Aslan does" Peter objected smiling a little but then he winced in pain

"Hang in there, Peter" Caspian said and then looked at Fayne "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"We don't know, Caspian. We were at home and we suddenly found ourselves here…"

"Odd, indeed…" He replied and continued to stare at her "You haven't changed…"

"Well, you certainly have" Fayne said and studied his face

It was the face of a more experience king and even though he was still the Caspian she knew and loved, he was quite older than her now. He had a thick dark beard framing his face and a few more creases on his forehead but that was about it.

"How long has it been?" She asked

"Since you left?" He questioned and she nodded "Nine years"

"What? Nine years?" She gasped

"I'm afraid so… in your world it must have been about a year, maybe two?"

"A year and a half, yes…" She smiled but then lost her smiled realizing how Peter was on the verge of losing all consciousness "He'll be alright, won't he?"

"He will, Fayne, don't worry…" He reassured "Fayne… what was that? What happened back there?"

"It beats me" Fayne answered using a new expression to Caspian and making him tilt his head in confusion "I have no idea… they were Calormenes, weren't they?"

"How do you know?"

"Look at the arrow in Peter's leg" She instructed and so he did

"Purple feathered arrows. Definitely Calormene soldiers"

"But why? There had never been any problems with them! Especially after my mother came to Narnia and married my father, right? That should have reinforced the bond"

"It should have but I don't know… we never had problems with king Celbahr"

"My mother's uncle" Fayne said "Is he still alive?"

"No. He died a few years ago"

"Who rules Calormen now?"

"King Hezak"

"My mother's brother? Are you serious?"

"As serious as it gets. I mean, I know you never knew him but… do you know something about him that might help us?" Caspian questioned

"No, not really. I never met him and he never really showed any sort of interest in me, not even after my mother died… why? Is he the one who commanded this attack?" Fayne inquired

"We don't know yet but this hasn't been the only one…" Caspian paused for a second and then continued "For the last few months several important points all throughout Narnia have been attacked by a mysterious army"

"A mysterious army? Hasn't anyone been able to identify the attackers?" She asked

"No… well, not until a few days ago. You see, we got the information that a port near the Seven Isles was attacked but, unlike all the other attacks, we had a few survivors and one of them was able to identify one of the ships as having purple sails with a black dragon"

"Calormene ships"

"Yes"

"And what are you planning on doing now?"

"Well, actually, we were on our way to Tashbaan to have an audience with Hezak but… I think it will have to be postponed" Caspian said

"I'm sorry, Caspian. I didn't know"

"No, please, don't apologize! I'm glad we got there just in time to help you and Peter… and I am very happy to see you"

"I'm happy to see you too" Fayne said with a small smile

She thought about asking Caspian if he had really gotten married but she decided to leave it for another moment.

Her eyes then shifted towards Peter who kept going paler and paler and had started sweating more.

"He's got a fever" She told Caspian

"I know" Caspian replied and then turned to one of his generals "General Darmor, Lady Fayne and I will be going ahead at full speed. Make sure the army gets safely to the palace"

"As you command, your majesty" General Darmor replied with a nod

"Can you still ride as fast as you used to?" Caspian asked Fayne who chuckled

"It's like riding a bike" She replied and kicked the horse's sides, making it run away incredibly fast

"What's a bike?" Caspian asked to himself before doing the same as her and following her path towards Cair Paravel

Fayne only prayed they would make it on time to help Peter. She wouldn't forgive herself if he died without knowing how much she loved him.

* * *

**Uuuu... we're learning a lot more about Fayne now, aren't we?**

***readers: yes! Quite interesting! We didn't know much about her or her extended family, we are very pleased***  
***Angie: I live to serve you, my darlings ;]***

**Thanks once again and stay tunned; there's still much more to come!**

**See you soon!**

**Angie**  
**xoxoxo**


	5. 4 Many Different Kinds of Wounds

**Hello, my darlings.**

**Thank you so much for your comments... they keep me going :).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's full of nasty, gross things LOL.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR –**** Many Different Kinds of Wounds**

King Hezak's palace rose above the great city of Tashbaan, Calormen's capital city, situated on the edge of the Great Desert.

The entire Calormen kingdom spread from the mountains bordering with the Southern Waste to the limit with the range of Archenland to the North and with the Great Eastern Sea to the East.

It was in that castle from where the tanned race of Calormen was ruled.

Their houses, buildings and palaces were alike to those which in our world would call be called Saracens. Intricate carvings framed most of the light wood or marble thresholds and luscious drapes and carpets of thick yet light textures covered the floors and large windows.

A constant scented mist covered both the streets and the inside of the houses and palaces due to the fragrant and very diverse incenses.

Exotic foods such as rainbow coloured fishes, red mango-like fruits and vegetables full of tentacles covered the tables at markets and homes.

The men wore wide legged trousers, most of the civilians' were cream-coloured with loose shirts tucked into the lower garments and a colourful sash around their waist, all of them made out of linen to stand the heat along with some simple leather made sandals and plain turbans around their head covering their thick, dark hair.

The women wore simple, floor length, loose tunics with not complication in the confection but made of iridescent, colourful fabrics and golden and silver threads embroidered around the neck, the long, wide sleeves and hem along with a footwear similar to the men's.

The nobles were a different matter.

The king, lords, dukes and such wore tighter and darker suede trousers with knee height leather boots; v-necked, long sleeved tunics that went down to their mid thigh made with dark yet opulent fabrics and heavy and expensive gold and silver embroidery all over the tunic. A thick leather belt tied around their waists to which their weapons were attached and kept close.

Their turbans were simple yet more elegant and in darker shades than that of the commoner, distinguishing them from their subjects.

The ladies of the court, depending on their age wore similar tunics to the commoner woman, only more luxurious and expensive than a regular woman's, for the oldest ladies; for the youngest women two pieces outfits were made.

Long and wide sleeved, above the navel colourful almost see-through tulle blouses and long, flowy, down to the hips skirts with matching colours and fabrics to the top. Golden or silver chain belts around their hips and coordinating coloured veils around their arms and sometimes hair which was worn most of the times up in a tight chignon and the make up around their eyes was dark and heavy with a few hints of colour and their lips were of a glossy crimson shade.

It was a harmonious, usually peaceful society which held many traditions and much culture but since the death of the beloved King Celbahr and the ascension to the throne of King Hezak, the ambition of the army and the lords of the lands grew encouraged by the selfish ambition of their king.

With a little over fifty years of age, King Hezak looked like most of the people of his country: dark, thick hair, long, straight nose, defined cheekbones below deep brown eyes and a strong jaw flanking a medium sized mouth with full lips. The one thing that distinguished him the most was the colour of his skin.

His whole family descended from the line of Queen Swanwhite II of Narnia so, the colour of his skin, as the rest of his family's was a lot lighter than any other Calormene and even lighter than any Telmarine.

He had been appointed as head of the council when King Celbahr fell ill but, since the old, dying ruler had no heir, after his death, Hezak was crowned King of Calormen.

Many lords raised their voices against this but it was too late. King Celbahr had died and so the days of Hezak the Revengeful began.

He was given such call after the oath he made one year after his rule had started:

To find the killers of his sister, Farah and to bring his niece back to her rightful place.

Now, two years after that, he had fulfilled the promise of the research and decided to divide a small part of his army and send the legions throughout the Narnian Kingdom which was now ruled by the young King Caspian X.

But his intentions weren't really to find his niece and give her the place which was rightfully hers but to have an excuse to invade Narnia and its supporting nations and conquer the greatest kingdom of the land.

He knew it wouldn't be easy but for months, the surprise attacks on the most important Narnian points had been successful and charging the remaining Telmarines and Narnians of his sister's death and his niece's disappearance, he would wipe out the land and become the ruler of every single kingdom.

He sat on his throne as a beautiful seventeen year old girl with long black hair, wearing a light blue Calormene outfit fed him grapes while a tall, strong built man refreshed him with a large bright green feathered fan.

The girl didn't seem to like her duty at all but he was the King and whatever chore he appointed her for, she was to oblige.

Fortunately, for her, a cloaked man walked into the airy hall which's walls and floors were all covered in the most expensive of marbles.

The steps of the man echoed across the hall and Hezak waited for him to stop to start questioning him.

The man wore the typical civilian garments but, unlike the common man, he didn't wear sandals. He wore the boots of a lord; knee length honey leather boots.

"Lord Kib" King Hezak started with his thick accent as the man stopped in front of him and made an unelaborated bow "I hope you bring good news with you"

"Your majesty…" Kib started hesitant, noticing Hezak's stare

"You have got nothing, have you?"

"My liege, I…"

"I don't want to hear your useless excuses, Kib!" Hezak exclaimed standing up and turning to the girl and the fan-man "Get out! Leave us!"

Feeling somewhat relieved, the girl, followed by the other man exited the hall leaving a very anxious Lord Kib to face a very outraged King Hezak.

"Your majesty, if you let me…" Kib started

"If I let you what?" Hezak asked and in one swift movement was instantly standing behind Kib holding his sabre against the man's throat "Live?"

"Please, my lord…" Kib stammered

"You better tell me you found something of importance if you really hold your life dear"

"I talked to a dwarf. I found him near the Cauldron Pool. I asked him if he knew of your niece's whereabouts"

"Did you tell him her name?" Kib nodded after thinking about it for a moment "Incompetent idiot!" Hezak shouted grabbing him by the collar of the cloak and throwing him to the floor, still pointing his sword at him "If he tells King Caspian, he'll know and trying to maintain the peace in Narnia, he'll try to negotiate! We will lose every chance of pointing the blame at them! We'll lose the chance to conquer Narnia!"

"No, my lord! Wait!"

"I should kill you right now" The king hissed

"No, please… the dwarf won't speak"

"How can you be so certain?"

"I killed him. After he had given me all the information he held, I killed him. He won't be a problem"

Hezak lowered his sabre slowly but still stared at Kib sternly.

"What did he say?" The king asked as Kib got on his feet with fear "Go ahead, man! I haven't got all day! What did the dwarf say?"

"He said… he said lady Fayne disappeared the same day High King Peter of Narnia and his siblings returned to their world" Kib explained

"Disappeared? What do you mean 'disappear'?" Hezak repeated

"She wasn't seen in Narnia anymore"

"When the Kings and Queens of Old left Narnia… but that was almost ten years ago! This is not as bad as I thought…" Hezak said more to himself than to Kib, giving his back to the man and rubbing his hands maliciously

"But, your majesty… she could be death, for all we know" Kib pointed out

"Exactly…" Hezak laughed

"My lord?"

"This is why you wouldn't make a good king, Kib" The king said mockingly and passed an arm around the young lord's shoulders "If what you say is true then our attack on Narnia is more than assured. We can blame High King Peter and the other Earth kings of Fayne's death. We could tell our people they killed her and then fled to their world"

"And what about King Caspian?"

"He was the High Kings' friend, wasn't he? He could've easily helped them"

But before the evil king could proceed scheming his plan, four guards burst into the hall, each pair dragging two badly wounded soldiers.

"What is this?" Hezak asked infuriated by the interruption

"Your majesty, we found them near the Oasis. They could hardly stay on their horses. They have been wounded" One of the guards explained

"I can see that, I'm not blind!" Hezak snapped back

"They said… they said Narnians attacked them" The other guard continued

"Narnians? Where?" The king asked more curious than concerned

"In the southern edge of the Dancing Lawn, they were with the fifth legion"

"The one intended to attack the Fords of Beruna?" Hezak questioned and the guard nodded

"They also said King Caspian was the leader of this army and…"

"And what?"

"You better hear it from himself, your majesty" Another guard replied and he and the other guard dragged one of the injured soldiers in front of Hezak

"Soldier, what happened?" Kib asked squatting in front of the barely conscious soldier

"There were beasts… centaurs and minotaurs… even the king was there" The soldier managed to say. His face covered in sweat and blood and his voice sounded like a sob

"Go on, man… go on" Kib encouraged him

"I don't know how they knew we were there… we saw a couple of people wandering around. They wore odd clothing…"

"Narnians?"

"No… not exactly. I had never seen such garments…"

"What else?" Hezak asked abruptly

"We were on our way to Beruna and we saw the young man and the young woman walking… we were commanded to shoot and so we did. We hit the man and the woman tried to aid him. We almost had them when the Narnians arrived and killed everybody… only my sergeant…" The soldier paused to glance at the other wounded soldier "And I managed to get out of there alive"

"Did King Caspian see you?" Kib asked

"Most likely… I know it was wrong, my lord but… something happened… something we did not expect"

"What was that, son?" Kib continued

"Lady Fayne"

"What?" Kib and Hezak chorused

"It was her! I could swear it on my life!" The soldier insisted "She was the woman who tried to help the injured young man"

"What did she look like?" Hezak asked

"Long brown hair… deep brown eyes… her skin… it was like yours, your majesty…"

"Would you bet your life it was her?" Hezak said

"I would, my liege. It was the living image of Lady Farah… of your sister, my lord"

"See, Kib? People don't just… disappear" The King rolled his eyes

"But there is more" The soldier continued, regaining Hezak's and Kib's attention "The man… the young man who was with her… he looked a lot like…"

"Like whom? Speak, man!" Hezak insisted

"Like High King Peter of Narnia"

"It cannot be…" Hezak whispered giving his back to the soldier "They are here; in Narnia… together… this is getting better and better by the minute!" He exclaimed and turned to look at Kib with a huge evil smile on his face

"How come, your majesty?" Kib asked

"Because now that we know where Fayne is we can accuse the Narnians and the Telmarines and, of course High King Peter of her abduction! We will have no other choice than to declare war to Narnia if they refuse to give Fayne back to us!" The King said and then looked at the soldiers and the guards "Take them away…" He then approached to one of the guards and whispered into his ear "And execute them before the day ends"

The guards stared at their king in shock but did not dare to go against him so they took the soldiers away and left the king alone once more with Lord Kib.

"And what happens if they do agree to give up Lady Fayne?" Kib questioned

"We'll kill her ourselves and blame the Narnians for it" Hezak replied laughing, making the hairs on the back of Kib's neck rise "You should be grateful, Lord Kib…"

"Your majesty?"

"Life has given you another chance. I am giving you the most important assignment of your life" Hezak paused looking out the nearest window and then proceeded "You will be going to Cair Paravel, as a sign of peace and you will let King Caspian and his… court know of our terms. If they do not wish to go to war with Calormen, they will deliver Lady Fayne to her people, her country and her king… if not, we'll kill every single Narnian in this world!"

* * *

Fayne and Caspian rode for almost four hours until they reached the great palace of Cair Paravel.

She looked around her in awe. It was everything she had expected it to be and more.

Some men approached to them and retrieved the horses while some others helped Caspian put Peter on a gurney and got him into the castle followed by Fayne.

"Your majesty, I thought you were on your way to Tashbaan!" One of the advisors, a white haired faun exclaimed

"There has been an emergency, Lord Ospar. We will discuss it later" Caspian said ushering Fayne into the room where Peter had been taken to

"For Aslan's mane! Wasn't that High King Peter?" The faun Ospar said excitedly

"And if I'm not mistaken, that woman the King brought is no other than Lady Fayne" A black dwarf called Quid added standing next to the faun

"I thought they weren't meant to come back" Ospar said and all Quid could do was shrug

Meanwhile inside the room, the men placed Peter on the bed and exited the room.

"I'm going to get Doctor Cornelius so he can give us a hand. I'm sure he'll know what to do… and he'll be delighted to see you" Caspian told Fayne and rushed out of the room

"Fayne…" She heard Peter calling her from where he rested

"I'm here"

Her voice was the sweetest and her touch felt as soft as silk as she took his hand and ran her thumb along it.

"I need you to do me a favour" Peter said

"Anything"

"I have been wounded before… like this… you need to take the arrow out of my leg" He instructed in between breaths

"What? No… we better wait until Caspian gets back. He's bringing Doctor Cornelius…"

"No… you need to take it out… the wound could get infected… if we leave it there much longer…"

"But…"

"Please, Fayne… I cannot do it on my own… I need your help" Peter pleaded and Fayne gulped "Please" His grip on her hand tightened and after looking down at their intertwined fingers, she nodded

Fayne got up, took one of the pillow cases and ripped it. She didn't have any spare cloth around her and she would be needing it to stop the bleeding while Caspian returned. She then climbed onto the bed and kneeled next to Peter.

"Do it fast. In one single movement. Don't hesitate" He told her

"I won't" She replied grasping the stick of the arrow with both hands

"I trust you" Peter said and nodded "Do it"

"Just… relax, alright?" Fayne said feeling more nervous than she had ever been in her life "Here I go… one… two…" She glanced at Peter and saw how he took the edge of the covers and put it into his mouth, biting it and then, he nodded, letting her know he was ready "THREE!"

It all happened very fast. Fayne pulled with all her might, removing the arrow completely from Peter's flesh. Her hands were suddenly covered in his blood and all she could hear was the cloth deafened shriek Peter let out.

As fast as she could, she left the arrow aside, took the cloth she had prepared and made pressure against the open wound.

"Ahhhh!" He exclaimed letting the fabric of the covers leave his mouth

"I… I'm sorry…" Fayne tried to say

"No, it's alright… you did great" He managed to say "I'm sorry I've put you through this"

"No, it's my fault… I almost got us killed…"

Before Peter could reply, Caspian rushed in followed by, what it seemed to Fayne, a much older Doctor Cornelius.

"Professor!" She exclaimed, happy to see her old tutor again

"It is true, then! You have returned!" The professor said with a smile "And so has the High King…"

"Did you remove the arrow, Fayne?" Caspian asked picking the projectile with his hands

"Yes"

"I asked her to do it…" Peter weakly interfered "It could have gotten infected… Ahhhh!" He screamed again placing his hand over Fayne's which was still over the wound

"What's happening?" Fayne asked alarmed

"It burns!" Peter exclaimed

"Burns?" Caspian questioned confused

"Caspian, give me the arrow" Doctor Cornelius instructed and the king did. The professor inspected the arrow closely and then put it under his nose, making a disgusted face with the smell "As I feared" He paused and looked up at the others "Poison"

"What?" Caspian almost shouted

"Poison?" Fayne repeated but her attention was again drawn by Peter who had started to groan in pain and to sweat more profusely "Peter… Peter, talk to me… what do you feel?"

"I can't… feel… my… leg…" He said behind gritted teeth "Hurts… too much… Ahhhh!"

"Please, do something!" Fayne shouted, looking at Doctor Cornelius

"What kind of poison is it?" Caspian asked

"If it is a Calormene arrow then it is most likely to be some sort of viper poison… I can help him but he will need your help as well… Caspian, go to my study and look among my tonics for one that says 'Blue Western Scorpion's Poison'. It's a bright yellow liquid, shouldn't be hard to spot" He instructed and Caspian left the room as fast as his feet allowed him. The professor then turned to Fayne "Now, Fayne… I know this may sound a little gross but…"

"I don't care, whatever it takes to save his life; I'll do it" She reassured

"Good. You must suck the poison out of the wound. If it continues to spread throughout his body, it will be too late once Caspian is here"

Fayne grimaced at the thought but immediately nodded bravely "Alright. Tell me what to do"

"You have to put your mouth over the wound and suck as much blood and venom as you can but don't swallow it, or you will suffer from its effects as well"

She nodded once more in acknowledgement and then looked at Peter.

"Don't worry… I'll make sure you're alright" She whispered and kissed his forehead

Without saying anything else, she removed the cloth from the wound and immediately lowered her face to Peter's thigh. No second thoughts involved, she started doing as the professor had told her.

She could instantly feel the bitter taste of the poison and once she felt her mouth a little full, she turned around and spat its contents into the wooden bowl Doctor Cornelius had set for that. Then she did it again, then spat, again sucked and then spat.

"I found it!" Caspian exclaimed holding a tiny glass flask in his hand. It looked exactly like what Fayne had imagined. Viscous and slimy

But Fayne refused to stop. She repeated the procedure about ten times before the professor stopped her.

"I believe that would be enough, Fayne" He said

"No… I can still feel it… it numbs my tongue…" She replied and sucked once more

"Fayne… it's alright… you've done wonderfully… now it's time for the antidote"

Fayne looked at Caspian who nodded at her and she nodded back, stepping away from Peter.

"Come on, your majesty… this will help you" Doctor Cornelius said pouring half of the flask's content into Peter's mouth who swallowed it completely "Good" He smiled and then turned to Fayne "You should take some of it too, my child. Just in case"

Fayne, who had already wiped her mouth clean took the flask and drank the rest of the yellow tonic. Strangely, it didn't taste half as awful as it looked. In fact, it tasted sweet and felt refreshing to her throat, like a glass of fresh apple juice.

"Not that bad, is it?" Doctor Cornelius laughed taking the now empty flask from her hand "Now, we shall wait for the antidote to work its magic and by dawn his majesty should be as good as new"

"Except for the wound" Caspian added

"Well, yes but that's minimum compared to what could have happened. He would have died if you hadn't removed the arrow, Fayne; you did well" The professor said with a smile "I'll go tell Queen Lilliandil of the recent events"

"Thank you" Caspian said and saw his tutor walk out of the room but not without giving Fayne a small hug "You should get changed" The king told Fayne

"Peter's leg…" Fayne started

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. Go and wash yourself. He'll get too scared if he sees you with some blood still on your mouth when he wakes up" Caspian smiled at Fayne

She looked at Peter for a moment and then back at Caspian "Thank you" She said and hugged him

"Don't mention it… now go. He's in good hands" He insisted and she nodded, walked to the door and exited the room

Unbeknownst to them, Peter had opened his eyes right in the moment when they hugged and felt an ache in the pit of his stomach but he knew he was too weak to get in a fight with both Fayne and Caspian.

"You should get better" Caspian said as he started to clean the wound "Fayne needs you"

"She has you now… again" Peter said, surprising Caspian

"Hey! It's good to see you're awake" Caspian replied and then realized what Peter had just said "What did you mean?"

"You know exactly what I meant… ouch…"

"Sorry… no, I don't… wait a minute… you think Fayne is in love with me?" The king asked but Peter just stared at him "Are we gonna go through this again? After so long?"

"It hasn't been that long in my world" Peter snapped back

"It has been nine years here, Peter. Everything has changed… I am not the boy Fayne once knew. I've grown up and, although in a way she has grown too, we are different now, as are you… and… besides… I am a married man now" Caspian explained

"That doesn't mean you couldn't feel something for someone else…"

"Are you serious? Peter… Fayne gave up everything to go with you. To be with you and you still doubt of her? Of her loyalty? Of her love?"

"That is none of your business" Peter said avoiding Caspian's eyes

Caspian said no more for as long as it took him to finish healing the wound which included stitching and bandaging.

It was until he was done and ready to leave when he stopped at the door and looked at Peter.

"Fayne would die for you, Peter. She gave everything up for you and you… you just waste yours and her time making her feel as if she wasn't worthy of you… perhaps the one unworthy of her is you…"

And with that, Caspian walked out of the room and left Peter drowning in the biggest amount of pain he had ever felt; not only because of the wound in his leg but also for the wound in his heart.

* * *

**Yes... it's time... *drum roll***

**Uuuu... evil Hezak!**

***readers: here we go again***  
***Angie: yup, yup ^_^***

**See you soon, Honey Bees!**  
**xoxoxo**


	6. 5 Broken Hearts & More Than One King

**Hello, my darlings! ;)**

**Ok, this is not a hugely eventful chapter but it's necessary so, cope with me :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE – Broken Hearts & More Than One King**

The lukewarm water inside the bathtub didn't move at all; not even with Fayne's presence in it.

She had been sitting inside the copper bathtub for a little over and hour going through the events of the last few hours.

The only thing she did was to stare at her reflection in the water which did nothing but stare back at her.

Some blood still trailed down her arm, from the wound one of the Calormene arrows had caused.

She hadn't showed it to anyone but after sucking the poison out of Peter's leg, she had started to feel terribly queasy partly because of the poison in Peter's wound and partly because of the poison in her own wound. She was really grateful to the Professor for also giving some of the antidote to her.

But that wasn't really what was keeping her mind busy.

"You're useless! You can't do anything right!" Peter words echoed in her head over and over again

She knew why he had said such things; to get her out of there, to keep her away, to keep her safe but she couldn't help to feel there was some other intention behind those words.

She also remembered how he had asked for her help to remove the arrow from his leg. It wasn't a lie that she would die if it meant saving him but she didn't think he felt the same way about her anymore.

Peter had been acting like a little boy throwing a tantrum every time she tried to talk to him and now they were back in Narnia, just as she had wished.

"It might help him grow up…" She whispered moving the surface of the water with the tips of her fingers and then exhaled as she ran her hands through her wet hair

"May I come in?" Caspian asked opening the door slightly

"You can if you promise to stay behind the screen" Fayne replied playfully pointing at the fretwork wooden screen that divided the bathtub area from the rest of the bedroom

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Caspian said laughing and taking a seat next to the screen "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah… you could say so…"

"Wow… that was convincing"

"I… I'm sorry… I just… I'm just tired, I guess" Fayne apologized "How's Peter?"

"Fine. I went to check on him a few minutes ago and he was sleeping"

"Thanks… for everything"

"You don't have to thank for anything, Fayne…" Caspian replied with a smile "You should've let me take a look to that wound" He said taking a peek through one of the holes of the screen

"It's nothing…" She said and then realized what he had said "Hey! You promised you wouldn't look!"

"Hahaha, sorry" Caspian said "Fayne… is everything alright? Between you and Peter, I mean"

"Why do you ask?" Fayne said feeling a little uncomfortable

"Well, for starters, I'm not blind…" Caspian said and noticed how Fayne gave him half a smile "But… we were talking while I bandaged his leg and… there were some… things… said"

"Such as…?" She inquired

"Such as… Fayne… please don't take this the wrong way… but I have to ask"

"What?"

"You don't have feelings for me, do you?"

"Romantically, you mean?" He nodded "No. Now I'm not even sure I ever did… I mean, no offense but I had never loved anyone as much as I love Peter…"

"None taken, don't worry"

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing in particular… he did imply, though that you might… still be in love with me… and that worries me because I know you're not…"

"No, I'm not but he seems to believe that… he has for quite sometime now" Fayne said sinking deeper into the bathtub but not into the water

"How long?"

"I'm not sure…" She sighed and then turned to Caspian "Close your eyes… I'm coming out before I start looking like a raisin"

Caspian laughed as he obliged. He heard some water splashing, some wet steps on the stone floor and some fabric swishing in the wind.

"You haven't told me anything about your wife" She said, suddenly standing next to him, her body wrapped in a towel

"Hey! You look so much better when you're bathed" He joked

"Ha ha, very funny… tell me about her"

As she said this, Fayne walked away from Caspian towards the dressing table and sitting down in front of the mirror. She started brushing her long wet tresses as Caspian continued.

"Well… her name is Lilliandil and, as Lucy and Edmund must have told you, she is Ramandu's daughter… Ramandu is a star…" He explained noticing her confused expression and then saw her mouthing an 'oh' "I met her when we went looking for the Seven Lost Lords and she came with me… we married four years ago"

"Do you have any children?"

"No… not yet…" Caspian answered with some sadness

"You want to, don't you?" Fayne dared to say looking at him through the mirror and he nodded "You'll see you'll have them soon" She said standing up and approaching to him "You love her" She pointed out taking his hands

"I do… so very much…"

"Then be patient. I'm sure she loves you too… who wouldn't love a man like you?"

"You"

"Caspian…"

"It's true! You chose Peter over me"

"I did…"

"Do you regret it?"

Fayne lifted her head and looked deep into Caspian's eyes "No. Never"

Caspian smiled and hugged her once more "I'll leave you to get ready, alright?"

She nodded and before Caspian left, he kissed her forehead.

Fayne saw him leaving and then she looked around the room.

She hadn't forgotten what living in a castle felt like and yet, she didn't miss it. She felt more miserable knowing they were on the castle and that she was losing Peter's love.

After a little while, she got dressed in a simple yet beautiful green dress and once her hair was dry, she fixed it a little and walked out of the room.

The palace of Cair Paravel, as she had thought before was beyond her expectations.

Caspian had made sure that the architects and builders would follow the original design and, if she hadn't known a thing about history, she could have sworn nothing had ever happened to the original one.

She noticed how some of the people she encountered with along the way would stare at her while some others would simply nod or give a slight bow to which she would courtly reply in the same manner.

"Lady Fayne?" She heard someone calling behind her and she smiled as she recognized the creature once she had turned to face him

"Trufflehunter!"

"I knew it was you" The badger said approaching to her smiling widely "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with High King Peter in his world?"

"We were… but we were brought back here. We don't really know why yet" Fayne explained

"We?"

"Yes. Peter is here as well"

"Is that true?" Trufflehunter asked and Fayne nodded "These are wonderful news! Everybody will be delighted to know of your presence here, Lady Fayne"

"Thank you, Trufflehunter"

They continued chatting for a little while.

* * *

In the meantime, Peter woke up after a few hours of sleep and looked around.

"It wasn't a dream" He whispered recognizing the room around him and then sitting up

His leg felt much better but his heart didn't.

He couldn't really remember everything that had happened when they had taken him to Cair Paravel. He could remember his small talk with Caspian after he had bandaged his leg but that was because of the effect of the antidote. Everything else was blurry in his head.

All he knew was that they were under Caspian's roof and that meant he could lose Fayne much faster than what he thought.

With some effort, he sat up and placed his hand on the bandaged wound.

Suddenly, as light flashes rushing through his head, images of a bloody mouthed Fayne came to his memory.

"What happened?" He asked to himself

"Oh, your majesty! You're awake!" A female faun exclaimed walking into the chambers carrying a pile of clean clothes in her hands "How are you feeling?"

"Confused… where is King Caspian?"

"He is attending some important business with his council, sire. He asked me to let you know you are welcome to feel at home and he also asked me to bring these to you" The lady said placing Peter's new outfit at the edge of the bed "Would you like me to bring some food for you, your majesty?"

"No. No, thank you" He replied standing up

"Alright, then. I'm at your service" The faun responded and headed to the door

"Uhmm… do you know… where Lady Fayne is?"

"She was in her chambers, sire. You must go all the way down to the stairs then up and the third door at the right of the west wing, that's her room" She instructed before bowing a little and exiting the room

"That shouldn't be so hard, should it?" Peter said a little amused by the faun's instructions

After taking a short bath and changing into some clean clothes, Peter limped out of his chambers trying to find his way to Fayne's room.

It wasn't until he was out of the room when he realized they weren't at what had been once Miraz's castle.

"Whoa… this isn't… is this…?"

"Cair Paravel. Yes" Someone said behind him. It was no other than King Caspian "It's good to see you up and well, Peter"

"Thank you" Peter replied quite dryly "You had it restored" He continued, looking at the ceiling

"Yes. It didn't seem right to rule Narnia from somewhere other than this place… don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right… what happened?" Peter asked finally looking at the King

"You were attacked by Calormenes" Caspian answered and noticed Peter's expression "Yes, I know. There had never been any problems with Calormen but things have changed, Peter. King Celbahr died and they have had a new king for a couple of years"

"Who?"

"King Hezak. Fayne's uncle"

"Peter!" They heard someone calling and as they turned around they saw Fayne smiling slightly and Trufflehunter standing next to her "You're up… walking! How are you feeling?"

"Better…" He said with coldness and she immediately felt it

"Oh… good… uhmm… excuse me…" That was all she could said before rushing past and away from them

"Trufflehunter, would you excuse us for a minute?" Caspian told the badger who had also noticed Peter's demeanour towards Fayne and after nodding, walked away leaving the two kings alone "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Peter said

"Don't pretend not to know! What the hell was that? How can you talk to Fayne in such way?" Caspian questioned enraged

"I said it once and I say it again: that is none of your business"

"It is, Peter. You are in my castle and it doesn't matter how long it had been since you left, Fayne is and will always be my friend and I will not stand and do nothing about the way you treat her!"

"You don't know anything about us, Caspian! Nothing is what it used to and it is not up to you to fix it!"

"No, it isn't… that's your job, Peter"

They remained silent for a few minutes shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"What are you planning to do about the Calormenes' attacks?" Peter finally inquired

"I'm on my way to see my defence council. We are going to decide our next move" Caspian replied "You are welcome to come. After all, you are and will always be High King of Narnia"

Peter nodded at the King and they headed towards the council hall.

"Caspian!" Fayne called catching up with them at the entrance of the hall

"Fayne! Hey…" Caspian said with a sweet smile "What is it?"

"Do you mind if I come with you? Trufflehunter said you are deciding what to do about Calormen… I would like to help" She said and glared at Peter for a split second

"Of course you can't!" Peter exclaimed "It's not safe. I'd very much preferred if you stayed far from anything that could harm you"

"In that case I should stay away from you, shouldn't I?" Fayne snapped back almost meaning it "Besides, that is not for you to decide… and I didn't ask you, I asked the King… what do you say, your majesty? Would you take a warrior with rusty fighting skills into your council?"

Caspian couldn't help to chuckle at Fayne's comment but went completely serious as he noticed Peter's deadly look.

"Of course, Fayne" Caspian finally said and after Fayne shot Peter a mocking smirk, she walked into the hall followed by Caspian and a few seconds later, by Peter "Lords of the council, thank you so much for coming" The King addressed to the dozen men (and Narnian creatures) in the room

"We are at your service, your majesty" A centaur who Peter and Fayne recognized as Ironhoof, one of Glenstorm's sons "High King Peter, Lady Fayne, it is an honour to have you back amongst us"

"Thank you, Ironhoof" Peter said while Fayne nodded

"Thank Aslan! With your presence we should be able to resolve this faster!" A satyr by the name of Agnar exclaimed and the council agreed. All except Fayne

"Lord of the council, we must resolve this in the most peaceful manner possible. Too many lives have been lost and I refuse to see Narnia's earth tinted in red by our kinsmen's blood" Caspian stated with conviction

"I say we send an emissary to speak with King Hezak, as we had planned and to find out the true reasons of his rage against Narnia" Another lord, this time a human, expressed

"If I am not mistaken" An elderly man said, looking at Fayne from behind his thick glasses "Lady Fayne is King Hezak's niece. Perhaps we should send her, along with some other lords to discuss this matter with his majesty"

Fayne knew this man. He had been part of King Caspian IX's council and he had obviously known her parents as well.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time. While the once Telmarine prince had agreed with the idea, the High King had rejected it.

"What do you mean yes?" Peter asked Caspian

"It's a good idea. If we send Fayne with a flag of peace, Hezak will have no other choice but to give in…" Caspian explained

"It could be dangerous!" Peter exclaimed

"I can take care of myself!" Fayne intervened

"No, you can't! Caspian, you cannot send her!" Peter continued

"No, he will not send me. I will go whether he agrees or not" She replied

"What?" Both kings questioned

"No, Fayne, this isn't what I meant. We should talk it through. Yes, it is a good idea but we have to plan it carefully…" Caspian said

"What is there to plan? All we want is for Narnia to be as peaceful as it ought to be and I said I wanted to help, what is there to talk through?" Fayne inquired

They had forgotten about the council's presence until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Excuse me, your majesty" A dwarf shyly said walking into the hall "But there's someone here to see you"

"Who?" Caspian asked

"His name is Lord Kib. He claims to come on King Hezak's behalf"

"Just what we needed…" Fayne said gaining confused looks from Peter and Caspian

"Tell him I'll be with him in a moment" Caspian instructed the dwarf who nodded, bowed and left "What is there to do now, my lords?"

"Talk to the Calormene. Ask for his King's expectations and then we'll be able to determine a course of action" Ironhoof advised wisely

Fayne, Peter and Caspian agreed and left the hall.

"I need to speak with this lord. I'll see you later" Caspian said

"What? No, I'm coming too. I want to know what's happening" Peter snapped determinedly

"And don't you think for a minute you'll be leaving me behind" Fayne replied and started walking ahead of them

The Kings looked at each other and then followed her.

It was unknown to them that the conversation they were about to have with the Calormene emissary would change their view about the many events that were to come.

* * *

**Uuuu... can't think of anything to say hahahahaha!**

***readers: yep, you were right... not very eventful***  
***Angie: I know, sorry... but the next one and the one after that will be much better than this one, I promise ;)***

**Thanks so much for reading and for reviewing! MWAH!**

**See you around!**  
**xoxoxo**


	7. 6 Conditions & The Plan

**Hello, my darlings!**

**Please, forgive the delay but I've been rterribly busy making huge decisions (such as entering med school EEK!), taking guitar classes, learning how to knit and such... and I have a slight writer's block, sorry...**

**But anyways... here I am, thank you so much for your patience and your comments! Love you all very much! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX – Conditions & ****The Plan**

The sun had almost set by the time Caspian, Peter and Fayne walked into the throne hall to meet their mystery guest.

Unlike the unfortunate Jespar, they weren't neither shocked not surprised by his outfit which was that of a noble Calormene man.

"Lord Kib, I presume" Caspian said walking towards him, making the man, who was admiring the paintings on the walls turn

"Yes, your majesty. It is an honour to meet you finally, King Caspian" Kib said curtsying slightly and then looking at Peter "You must be High King Peter"

"The Magnificent, yes…" Peter added with pride which earned him annoyed looks from Caspian and Fayne

"Seriously, knock it off…" Fayne whispered, gaining Kib's attention

"Lady Fayne…" He said walking closer and taking her hand making her feel a little uncomfortable "You look so much like Lady Farah…"

"You knew my mother?" Fayne asked forgetting all about her previous discomfort

"Of course, my lady! She was deeply loved by all of those who knew her; we were all very sad to hear of her death and even more when we knew you had disappeared… but here you are!"

"Disappeared? Oh… you mean when…"

"When you left with High King Peter, of course… your uncle wasn't King yet but he still did everything in his power to find you… we heard nothing of you since Lady Farah's death and then we knew of your involvement in Narnia's Civil War and then you were gone… but you're here…" Kib explained "And now King Hezak has ordered your return to Tashbaan"

"Wait a second. Is that it?" Caspian asked "Is that why your king had been ordering all those killings and wrecks? Because he wants Fayne back?"

"What?" Peter echoed Caspian's shock

"Indeed it is, your majesty. He claims you and High King Peter have committed treason against him and Calormen by taking his niece away from him and her people" Kib said

"What? No, no, no… hold on… you're saying I am the reason why all those people are dead?" Fayne asked outraged, snatching her hand from Kib's grasp

"No, please, my lady, do not see it that way. Your uncle has nothing but your best interest in mind"

"And my best interest is for Narnia to be destroyed by a man who doesn't even know me? Are you insane? Is he insane?" Fayne exclaimed taking a few steps back

"My lady, you must understand…" Kib started

"Understand what? Your king had no right to do what he has done! And what if I don't want to go back with him? What if I don't want to go to Tashbaan?"

"I have come, your majesties, my lady, to present you with the conditions King Hezak has made for you"

"Conditions? He has conditions for us?" Peter asked in disbelief

"Yes. He demands the return of Lady Fayne of Calormen to Tashbaan by the end of the week"

"Or…?" Caspian questioned

"Or war will be declared to Narnia and the armies of his majesty, King Hezak will have no mercy for the people of your kingdom" Kib condemned

"What? Seriously, people, what's wrong with you?" Fayne said alarmed

"Would King Hezak be willing to come to an agreement?" Caspian interrogated sombrely

"I ignore that, your majesty but… you wouldn't lose anything by trying, would you?" Kib answered

"Alright then… give us a moment, please" The king said and looked at Peter and Fayne, motioning them to follow him away from Kib "What do you think?"

"I think they are insane!" Fayne shouted angered "I can't believe this is all because of me…"

"Calm down, Fayne. We'll sort it out… Peter, what do you think?"

"I don't know… I don't think this Hezak can be trusted…"

"No, me neither. Perhaps if we invited him to come to the palace…"

"What?" Fayne asked

"Maybe if he sees you're not unhappy here… if you haven't been harmed…" Caspian said

"Caspian is right, Fayne. Maybe he wants to know you are alright"

"You're serious, aren't you?" She asked in shock "Fine… do whatever you think needs to be done, your majesties…"

And with that, she glared at Kib one last time and stormed out of the throne hall.

"Is everything alright with Lady Fayne?" The Calormene asked once Caspian and Peter had returned to the original place

"Yes. We would like to propose something, Lord Kib" Caspian started

"I am all ears"

"We wish to invite King Hezak to Cair Paravel for an audience and a banquet to discuss the terms of his demands on hopes of finding a solution to this… disagreement" Peter said feeling less convinced that Caspian

"Sounds good. My king will be glad to pay you a visit, to solve this problem and of course, to finally meet his niece…" Kib said taking a bow

"Good. We will be expecting you the day before the week ends" Caspian concluded

The Calormene lord bowed once more and after saying his goodbyes, exited the hall and left the castle.

"Are you sure about this?" Caspian asked Peter who continued to stare at the door

"No" He simply replied

* * *

Meanwhile, Fayne rushed through the hallways of the castle without really knowing what to think of what had just happened.

She had naively thought all her problems would come to an end if she returned to Narnia but now she had realized that wasn't the case.

Apparently Aslan, who she hoped yet to see, had a completely different plan for her and Peter. Why had he let her go with him to England if she was to be brought back and away from him and her new family?

"Perhaps I've been wanting to feel they are my family when they are not… perhaps I've been wanting to take a place is not mine…"

"Excuse me… are you alright?" A sweet female voice asked next to her

"Yes, I am… thank you…" She lied hurriedly removing the few tears that had escaped her eyes

"My father always told me that the tears are our hopes and that each time we cry we let a few of them fly away…" The woman said and this made Fayne finally look at her

Fayne was surprised by the beauty of the woman. Her long blonde hair moved slightly with the soft breeze, her fair complexion seemed to glow and her blue eyes sparkled like stars. Her body was slim and her height was that of a queen.

But what amazed Fayne the most was the peace and calmness that woman's presence exuded.

"You must be Fayne" The woman said

"I… yes… I'm sorry… have we met before?" Fayne asked somewhat dumbfounded

"No…" The woman laughed softly "But I have heard a lot about you... my name is Lilliandil… I'm…"

"Caspian's wife" Fayne completed and nodded in acknowledgement

"I am. It is lovely to finally meet the famous Fayne" Lilliandil smiled

"Half of what you've heard of me is not true…" Fayne said

"And the other half?"

"Depends…"

"On?"

"Who tells it" Fayne laughed and made Lilliandil laugh "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Lilliandil… I mean, your majesty"

"Oh, no, please, call me Lilliandil" The blonde woman corrected and Fayne nodded "Why were you crying, Fayne? If you don't mind me asking, of course…"

"No… it's… alright…" Fayne replied and started walking side by side to Lilliandil "I… I just feel… that… sometimes… I thought I would be happy when I left and I have been but… the person I left for doesn't seem to feel the same way anymore…"

"You mean Peter?" Fayne looked up at the young queen and saw her smiling "Caspian told me everything about you and the High King… you fear he has stopped loving you"

"Yes… he has changed… he keeps saying I don't love him anymore… that I wished I had stayed here and…"

"And chosen Caspian instead of him?" Lilliandil completed and Fayne nodded "You are not in love with Caspian, are you?"

"No! Of course not! I mean, I love him, yes but the way a brother is meant to be loved… nothing more…"

"Just checking" The queen joked and made Fayne smile for a moment "Listen, Fayne… if you love him, if you can't see your life without him… fight for him. Make him see how much he means to you"

"But I have! I don't know what else to do…"

"Caspian also told me you saved Peter's life earlier today…"

"I wouldn't say 'saved his life' but…"

"But you saved his life, didn't you?"

"I guess…"

"Then is up to him to realize how much you love him. He must get rid of that blindfold that covers his eyes and see what's right in front of him"

Fayne knew Lilliandil was right. She knew Peter had to stop being his stubborn, jealous self for a while and realize how much he meant to her.

* * *

At the hall, once Lord Kib had left, Peter had sat down on one of the steps that led to the thrones and sighed.

"What is it?" Caspian asked sitting next to him

"I don't know… I have a bad feeling about all this…"

"You mean about letting Hezak see Fayne?" Peter nodded "I don't like the idea all that much and for what I got from Fayne, she hates it but… we need to find a peaceful solution to all of this…"

"I know… how long do we have before Hezak arrives, if he accepts to come?"

"Two or three days… why?"

"I want to make sure I'm fully recovered by then… just in case…"

"Just in case what?" Fayne asked walking in accompanied by Lilliandil

"Just in case, you know…" Peter stammered standing up and glancing at Caspian for support

"Oh, you know how men are, Fayne" Caspian said with a smile and then looked at his wife "I see you've already met"

"We have" Lilliandil replied smiling at Fayne "Uhmm… Caspian… would you mind… coming with me?"

"Why?"

"Well, you promised you'd help me with… that thing… remember?"

"That… thing?"

"Yes! The… THING" Lilliandil insisted giving Caspian a 'you-know-what' look

"Oh!" Caspian exclaimed nodding finally understanding "Yes, yes… the thing… very important… thing… I'll see you in a while, alright?" He told Peter and Fayne and left the hall along with Lilliandil

"Must be some… important…" Peter said

"Thing?" Fayne completed laughing and making him laugh as well

"Fayne… are you…" He started but she interrupted him

"Fine? Yes, sure… I just found out that my totally estranged uncle wants to meet me and that he claims that my presence here or there is reason enough to attack the place I love the most? Sure! Why wouldn't I be fine?" She replied giving her back at him and folding her arms across her chest, walking towards one of the balconies

Peter watched her walking away and could sense the fear in her voice. Limping much lesser than before, he approached to her and stood a foot behind her.

"Don't be sad…"

"I am not sad… I'm angry…"

"At Caspian?" He asked and she shook her head "At me?"

This made her turn her head slightly and glance at him with the corner of her eye and he could have sworn she half smiled at him.

"Not at the moment… I'm just… mad at this man who thinks has any right over me…"

"We'll sort it out, you'll see"

"That sounds like a crowd…" She said still looking out the balcony

He hesitated before doing it but once he had made up his mind, he placed his hands on her arms and leaned forward to kiss her hair. He didn't see it but she smiled and closed her eyes at this gesture.

"What was that for?" She asked finally turning to face him

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Am I still your girlfriend?"

"I think so…"

"You think so?" Fayne repeated with an offended chuckle "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well… I know we've had our ups and downs but…"

"But…"

"But… now that we're back in Narnia I thought that… maybe we could… try to find a solution to our problems…"

"Now that we're back in Narnia…" Fayne echoed almost in a whisper, looking down "So it is true, then…"

"What is?" Peter asked a tad confused

"What I had thought when we were in England…"

"And what is that?"

"I am not… what you need…"

"What?"

"In England… I am just… an uneducated, plain girl… here… here I'm part of a royal lineage… but still, that's not enough for High King Peter, the Magnificent…" She said still in a low tone and without looking at him

"Fayne, please… don't say that…" Peter pleaded softly, making her look at him

"You haven't told me you love me in over a week… how am I supposed to think differently?" Her eyes were full of tears

"Not because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it…"

"You still feel it?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel the same way about me when we're in England?"

"Of course"

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Fayne questioned and Peter looked down "Why? Why… if you don't love me, please, tell me now… don't lie to me anymore"

"All I've been doing is try to… spare my heart of pain"

"Pain? Do I cause you pain?"

"Not you… the idea of not having you, does…"

"Peter, haven't I been clear enough? I love you! How could you not have me?"

"I told you when we were in the attic… I am not good enough for you… here… I am King… in Finchley I'm nothing…"

She gave a few steps back, away from him and stared at him hurt "If you think I am so ambitious and shallow to think you are better here than back at home, you don't really love me… and you don't know me at all"

With that, she walked away from him and out of the hall.

Peter stayed there, wishing to find something to say to her; to make her see what she meant to him.

"You mean everything to me, Fayne… everything…"

* * *

The next day, Lord Kib arrived to Tashbaan with the proposal King Caspian and King Peter had made for King Hezak.

"They want me to go there and see her myself?" Hezak repeated once his emissary had told him everything "Did you see her?"

"Yes, your majesty, I did… she's the living image of your sister"

"Did she agree with this visit?"

"With all honesty, sire, I do not believe so… she didn't seem to be interested in meet you…" Kib replied

"Mmm… if I agree to go… I would be accepting a peaceful solution and that would not help my plans of invading Narnia… but… on the other hand…" Hezak paused for a moment and walked over to the large desk that occupied part of his study. He opened one of the drawers and took a small flask

"What is that, sire?"

"This, Kib, is called Chimera's Blood " Hezak replied

"Chimera's Blood?"

"Yes. As you well remember, my ancestors were Narnians and as such, they knew the secrets of the Deep Magic… that knowledge was lost within time but I refused to let such… resource slip out of my grasp… this potion…" He continued, looking at the green liquid inside the flask "Will give me exactly what I need to take Narnia…"

"What is your answer to the Kings' invitation, your majesty?" Kib questioned

"Yes, of course. We'll be delighted to pay the Narnian Kings and my lovely niece a visit…"

Lord Kib nodded and exited the study. He then prepared a small note letting King Caspian of the Calormene King's reply and once it was ready, he tied the small piece of parchment to the leg of one of their messenger owls and sent it away to Cair Paravel.

"This is wrong…" He said to himself as he watched the owl flying away

* * *

**Uuuuu... evil Hezak!**

***readers: why are you so mean?***  
***Angie: because... I CAN! MWAHAHAHA!***

**Anywhoooooo... thanks once again and stay tunned... I rpomise to update sooner, pinky promise ;)**

**See you!**  
**xoxoxo**


	8. 7 An Unwanted Visitor

**Hello, my darlings!**

**Ok, I know... not as often as before but I'm working on it, I'm working on it!  
I hope you like this chapter... I found it dramatically entertaining to write so I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it... I love the drama, what can I say? ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN – An Unwanted Visitor**

The owl arrived to Cair Paravel at noon of the second day of Peter's and Fayne's stay in Narnia.

Lord Kib had written that King Hezak had happily accepted their invitation and that he along with a medium sized party would arrive to the Narnian palace the next day.

Peter and Fayne hadn't talked again since their last discussion; her, because she failed to find the point in trying to talk to Peter anymore and him, because he failed to find the right thing to say to Fayne.

The morning the Calormene convoy's arrival, Fayne got up extremely early and got ready for the day.

The reason of her lack of sleep was a nightmare which had crawled into her mind all night long.

"Good morning, Fayne. I thought you'd want to sleep a little more" Caspian said as he saw her walking out of her room

"I… I couldn't sleep a minute more… Caspian… I need to ask you something…"

"Yes, sure… what is it?"

"Where is Aslan?" Fayne inquired

"It took you a while to ask that question" Caspian replied and started walking, with Fayne next to him

"He's not… gone, is he? I mean… like that time when Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Susan left…"

"No… he's been gone for a few months now but he said he'd come back soon… you know what soon means to him…"

"Yes…" She said sighing with sadness

"What's wrong, Fayne?"

"Nothing… I just wish he was here… I kind of need to talk to him…"

"Anything I can help with?"

Fayne smiled weakly and looked up at Caspian "No, but thanks… at what time are we expecting… King Hezak?"

"At around four in the afternoon… there will be an audience with him and then we'll have a feast to seal the agreement of peace" He explained "Why don't you call him 'uncle'?"

"I refuse to call 'uncle' a man I have never met" She replied

"I understand…"

"Alright… I'll leave you to your duties, then" Fayne said and after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, walked away

"How is she?" Doctor Cornelius asked approaching to Caspian

"I don't know… she seems a bit nervous but I suppose that's only normal…" The King replied

"She's scared… she never thought she would ever meet anyone from her extended family and not to mention, she never thought she would come back to Narnia" The Professor said

"She asked me about Aslan. Do you know when he will be back?"

"No… Caspian… I have a bad feeling about King Hezak's visit…"

"I know… Peter does too… and so do I… and I doubt Fayne is oblivious to it all…"

"Perhaps you should cancel it…" Doctor Cornelius suggested

"I can't, professor… it's too late… besides, if I do so, it will only be another reason for Hezak to continue his attack on Narnia" Caspian said and the Professor nodded in agreement

* * *

The entire castle was turned upside down as the preparations for King Hezak's arrival were made.

The ladies of the court got new dresses while the lords and the council members chose their best garments.

The servants worked all day long to have the feast ready and the castle left spotless.

Lord Kib had also let Caspian know that the Calormene King's party would be staying outside Cair Paravel, in tents of their own so they had not to worry about their lodging.

Peter, who had stopped limping and felt his leg practically cured, decided to talk to Fayne but not until after the feast.

He knew their problems had to end and thinking that having passed the stress of meeting her uncle, Fayne would feel well enough to listen to him.

In her chambers, Fayne had chosen a navy blue velvet dress with long wide sleeves and fine golden embroidery on the sleeves, neckline and hem.

She stood in front of the mirror and made sure her hair and her dress looked perfect. She couldn't really understand what was making her so nervous; meeting what she had left of family, her problems with Peter or the nightmare she had had the night before.

Everything was black and all she could hear were her own footsteps echoing around her. She felt a freezing wind blowing towards her.

"Peter!" She called "Caspian!"

Nothing. No one answered.

Suddenly, a mighty roar came from behind her and as she turned to see the source of the sound, she saw Aslan.

"Aslan!"

But the Great Lion didn't seem to recognize her. He looked at her intently and menacingly.

"Aslan!" She repeated

Then, walking towards her but stopping at each side of Aslan, Caspian and Peter looked at her in the same manner as the Lion.

"Peter! Caspian!" Fayne shouted and then she was shocked to see them unsheathing their swords and point them at her "What are you doing?"

"You are one of them" Caspian said, his voice as cold as the wind around them

"One of them?" She echoed

"You chose them" Peter hissed

"Who are you talking about?"

"You are the enemy" Peter condemned walking forward and pressing the point of his sword against her heart looking at her with hatred

"Peter… please…" She begged with tears in her eyes

"Drop it" Caspian commanded but he wasn't talking to Peter, he was talking to Fayne "I said drop it!"

"Drop what?" Fayne asked and then she looked down at her hand. She was holding a Calormene sabre in her hand and even though she tried to let go of it, it was as if it had been glued to her hand

She looked up at Caspian and saw nothing but anger and then she looked at Peter. It wasn't the Peter she knew. It wasn't the Peter she loved. He seemed to be under some sort of spell.

"Peter…" Aslan spoke and Fayne looked at him "Kill her"

Before she could say anything, Peter raised his hand and right before she could feel the cold steel of the blade inside her chest she woke up and gasped "No…"

Now, hours later, she could swear she could feel the tip of Peter's sword against her skin.

Unconsciously, she lifted her hand and placed it over the spot where the sword had been.

"What does it mean?" She asked "That I don't trust them? That they don't trust me?"

A knock on the door brought her back from her mental rambling.

"Yes?" She asked

"Fayne, may I come in?" Fayne recognized Lilliandil's voice

"Yes, of course"

Fayne looked at Lilliandil who wore a beautiful white velvet dress. She looked the way a queen of Narnia should look.

"You look beautiful" Fayne said and then bowed slightly "Your majesty"

"Are you trying to make me give you the permission to skip the audience?" Lilliandil asked smiling

"And the feast, if possible…" Fayne replied nodding and giving her a begging look making her laugh wholeheartedly

"It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, he's your uncle after all! Your own blood!"

"My mother's blood…"

"Yes… and you won't be alone… I'll be there, Caspian will be there..." Lilliandil paused for a moment and squeezed Fayne's hands "Peter will be there…"

"I'm not so sure how comforting that is…"

"Don't think about that… there will be plenty of time to talk to Peter once this is over"

"You're right" Fayne said and tried to smile "Let's get going" Lilliandil nodded and they walked to the door but before they exited the room Fayne stopped "Thank you"

They smiled at each other and walked out of the room, heading towards the throne room where everyone was already waiting.

* * *

"You look beautiful" Caspian told his wife and then looked at Fayne "Both of you"

She smiled and looked at Peter "How's your leg?"

"Ready for anything" Peter replied reassuringly. He didn't want to get into a fight with Fayne knowing how she must have been feeling

"General Darmor told us Hezak and his people are only a few miles away…" Caspian informed Fayne "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No" She said and glanced at Peter "But we don't really have a choice, do we? If it helps bring peace to Narnia then… so be it"

After all those years it still amazed Caspian and Peter the love and faithfulness Fayne had for Narnia.

"Peter and I decided it is best if Hezak doesn't see you right away" Caspian said

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to stay behind us until we've greeted him" Peter explained

"You seriously don't trust him, do you?" Fayne asked and both kings shook their heads "Alright… whatever it takes to finish with this"

Lilliandil, Caspian, Peter and Doctor Cornelius stood in line while Fayne stood behind them.

She fidgeted constantly and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Time seemed to pass too slowly for the sake of Fayne's nerves.

"It's going to be alright" Peter whispered into her ear as he squeezed her hand "You are not alone"

Fayne couldn't help to smile a little at Peter's words. For that tiny moment, she felt as if he still loved her.

The doors were opened by one of the pages and the sound of Calormene trumpets could be heard.

"His majesty King Hezak I, Lord of Tashbaan, Azim Balda and Lagour" A young man announced

Fayne's stomach flipped upside down as the footsteps of Hezak and his court were heard inside the throne hall.

She couldn't really see what was happening in front of her because of Peter and Caspian but she felt her heart skip a beat as King Hezak spoke.

"King Caspian, High King Peter, it is a great honour to finally meet you" His voce was deep and low and his accent thick

"King Hezak, thank you for coming. We are hoping to find a peaceful solution to this… misunderstanding" Caspian said with diplomacy

"We'll see… so… where is she? Where is my beloved niece?" Hezak asked

"She… she was…" Peter started. He didn't like this man and he didn't want him to see Fayne

"She's here" Fayne interrupted, making Caspian and Peter step aside and let Hezak see her

"It is you… it is… oh, my dear niece!" Hezak exclaimed and rushed over to embrace Fayne

She felt somewhat asphyxiated by the tight grip of the king's arms and didn't really know what to do so she just patted his back a couple of times before he let go of her.

"Oh, the rumours were right… you are the living image of my sister, your mother…" He continued as he parted the embrace and ran his fingers along Fayne's cheek making her shiver

"It is… nice to meet you, your majesty" Fayne managed to utter curtsying slightly

"Your majesty? My child, you must call me uncle! We are family! We are all each other has left!" Hezak exclaimed

Fayne couldn't think of anything else to say and looked at Caspian for some aid.

"Yes, well… we have many things to discuss so… why don't we go to the council hall to talk?" Caspian suggested

"Of course, of course!" Hezak replied with a smile still looking at Fayne "Will you be joining us, Fayne?"

"No" Peter intervened before Fayne could speak "No, she won't"

"I won't?" Fayne asked and felt the imposing look of Peter and understood what he was trying to do "Oh, no, I won't… forgive me, I have other… things to attend"

"I see… but you will be joining us for supper, will you not?" Hezak insisted and Fayne nodded trying to smile at him "Good… in that case…" He looked over at Caspian "Shall we?"

Caspian nodded and led the way while Peter stayed behind, next to Fayne.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing how she exhaled in relief

"I think so… What are you going to talk with him?"

"Caspian and I decided we will demand the halt of these pointless attacks"

"And what about me?"

"We will not give you up… no matter what" Peter replied making her smile

"Thank you"

Peter leaned forward and kissed her forehead sweetly but they were interrupted by Caspian.

"Peter, I'm sorry but we need you here" The king said

"Yes" Peter replied and looked back at Fayne "Don't worry… I won't let anything happen to you"

Fayne smiled and watched him walk away.

She had hoped that Lilliandil would stay with her but she had to attend to that night's feast last details so she was left completely alone.

For a while she wandered aimlessly around the castle. She felt anxious and slightly overwhelmed and for some very odd reason the nightmare from the night before had returned to her mind in the moment she had met Hezak.

She didn't like him but she had learned that first impressions aren't always right.

"Just like Peter…" She whispered

It was true. When she had met Peter she had thought he was nothing but a stuck up arse but eventually, she got to know him and fell irrevocably in love with him.

Over two hours after the assembly had started, Fayne walked over to the balcony in the throne hall.

The sun was already setting behind the Great Eastern Sea and the usually calm roaring waves hitting the shore were silenced by the four dozens of Calormene people who had camped at the beach.

Their large colourful tents covered the sand and the biggest of them, Hezak's, was placed in the middle.

It all seemed very nice until Fayne realized those people were not common civilians or nobles from Hezak's court but soldiers.

"Why would he need an entire legion of his army if he's supposed to be coming in peace?" She asked to herself "I should tell Peter and Caspian"

Without giving it second thoughts and going against her better judgement, Fayne exited the throne hall and rushed to where the Kings were but before bursting into the room she partly opened the door and took a peek inside.

* * *

Peter, Caspian, Hezak and Kib where the only ones standing and they, especially Peter and Hezak, were in the middle of what it seemed to be a very heated argument.

"Who do you think you are to send your second and threaten the welfare of our Kingdom?" Peter shouted

"I am King Hezak! I am the ruler of Calormen and Fayne is my niece! I will do anything in my power to make sure she is safe and with her people, even if it takes declaring war to Narnia!"

"Why do I have the feeling that is your sole purpose…?" Peter said

"What are you insinuating, boy?" Hezak hissed taking a step forward

"I think you know exactly what I mean"

"Peter, Hezak, please… Narnia and Calormen have always found ways to live harmoniously. There is no reason for that to change now" Caspian intervened standing between them

Peter shot a deadly look at Hezak and stepped back but not completely.

"You haven't made any propositions, your majesty" Caspian said looking at Hezak

"My only proposition is for Fayne to go to Tashbaan with me, where she belongs and Calormen's relations with Narnia will remain as…" He paused for a second and glared at Peter for a split second before continuing "Harmonious… as ever"

"That is not a proposition. That's a demand… I thought you had come here to negotiate, Hezak" Peter snapped

"The time for negotiations is over. I will be taking Fayne to Tashbaan whether you like it or not!" Hezak exclaimed

Peter, feeling completely enraged unsheathed and pointed it at Hezak who had done the same thing with his sabre and menaced Peter with it.

"Stop!" Fayne shouted from the door; a horrified look on her face "Stop it!" All eyes fell on her and a sepulchral silence covered the hall. She stepped forward and stood before Hezak "Is this why you've come?"

"Pardon me?" He asked shocked

"Is this why you have come? To bring an unnecessary war to my homeland?"

"This is not your homeland, my child"

"It is. I was born here. I fought for it once and I'd do it again" Fayne replied and turned to Peter "Put your sword away, Peter" She then looked back at Hezak "And don't call me like that. I am not your child"

Peter and Caspian couldn't help to smile at Fayne's attitude and as Peter did as Fayne told him, took her hand.

"Your place is among your people. The people of your mother. You belong in Calormen!" Hezak insisted

"I belong where my heart dictates and that place is here. Caspian" She said turning to her friend "I know I have no right to interfere in this council but, if you let me…" Caspian nodded and Fayne continued "King Hezak"

"Uncle" Hezak interrupted

"King Hezak" Fayne repeated giving him a deadly look "If you are not capable of understanding and respecting my wishes then I believe this visit is over and since I am the one stating this, you have no right to declare war to Narnia, is that clear?"

Hezak looked at Fayne with a mixture of anger, shock and… amusement?

He took a step forward and lifted his hand to touch Fayne's cheek but she turned her face slightly to avoid any contact with him.

"Do you… really want to stay here?" He asked softly

"Yes"

"Would it make you happy?" He insisted

"Yes" She answered and unconsciously reached out for Peter's hand who squeezed hers in response making her feel safe

"That is all I needed to hear" Hezak replied with a warm smile; sort of

Everyone in the council room, except for Kib and Hezak, of course looked at each other in shock and then Hezak approached to Fayne even more, took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Does this mean…?" Caspian started

"Calormen will remain friends with Narnia as long as Lady Fayne… of Narnia says otherwise" Hezak reassured smiling even wider letting go of Fayne's hand

"Really?" Fayne asked in disbelief

"Really" He repeated still grinning

"So… everything is…" Caspian started

"Perfect, yes!" Hezak said facing Caspian

"Well, that's… great! I'm glad we were able to solve this in a civilized manner" Caspian told everyone slightly hesitant "I suppose we can then proceed to the feast"

"Of course! Arguments make me hungry!" Hezak exclaimed and headed to the door and exited the hall followed by Kib and the rest of the Narnian council

Some of the members of the council smiled and nodded at Caspian, Peter and Fayne as they walked by until the room was left empty except for the three of them.

"Did that just happen?" Fayne asked them

"Apparently…" Caspian replied

"Wasn't it a little… too easy?"

"Perhaps you should see it as a good sign, Fayne" He told her and then turned to Peter "Right, Peter?"

"Perhaps…" Peter answered as dubious as Fayne

* * *

Some minutes later, they left the council hall and went to the throne hall where their guests from the south and their subjects were awaiting for them.

After walking the length of the corridor to their places at the head of one of the long tables, they sat down, Caspian next to Lilliandil, Peter and Fayne together and Hezak next to her.

"People of Narnia; people of Calormen!" Caspian called standing up holding a goblet full of wine in his hand "I want to thank his majesty, King Hezak for coming to Cair Paravel and to have an open mind to be able to find a peaceful resolution to this misunderstanding…" He looked at Hezak "Together"

"Thank you, King Caspian for your words and for your kind hospitality. I am sure everything will be as calm and wonderful as it has always been here in Narnia and in Calormen as well" Hezak replied nodding at Caspian

"For Calormen!" Caspian exclaimed raising his goblet in the air

"And Narnia!" Hezak completed standing up and raising his own goblet

"For Calormen and Narnia!" The entire court echoed standing up and raising their goblets

All but Peter and Fayne. The two of them remained seated and looking at Hezak suspiciously.

The feast went on as any other banquet would. The food and the drink passed over the three tables and then, after a while, music started to play.

Caspian stood up and walked to the dance floor along with Lilliandil and many others followed.

Hezak was one of them. He had asked a pretty twenty something human Narnian to dance with him and between giggles, she had accepted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the table, Fayne stared at him with suspicious eyes.

"You've been awfully silent all night long" Peter's voice brought her back to the hall

"You haven't said much either" She replied looking at him

"I think it's for the same reason as you" He said glancing over at Hezak. She followed his stare and also looked at Hezak "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing good" Peter then stood up and offered his hand to her "Peter, I'm really not in the mood to dance"

"Neither am I…" He said gaining a confused look from her "Come on"

With a sigh, Fayne took his hand and stood up.

They walked away from the feast, towards the balcony.

The sound of the music and the celebration was nothing but a far murmur and as they stopped in front of the banister they could feel the cool breeze coming from the ocean.

"That's his encampment" Fayne told Peter pointing at the tents on the beach

"Aren't they too many?" He asked

"I thought so too, besides… earlier, before I went to the council hall I could swear I saw soldiers, not civilians"

"Soldiers? Why would Hezak bring soldiers…?" He started

"If he meant to come in peace? I know, I asked that myself when I saw this…"

"You still don't trust him" She shook her head "Not even after everything he said?"

"That only makes me distrust him even more"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't understand why the sudden change! I mean… he… he threatened you… Narnia… and just because I said what I said he changed his mind?"

"Well, maybe Caspian is right. Perhaps he does want what's best for you"

"I seriously doubt that…" Fayne replied and remained silent for a few minutes "I missed Narnia" She finally said closing her eyes and breathing in the Narnian wind

"Yes… so did I" Peter said not taking his eyes off her

"Why… why do you think Aslan let us come back?" She asked looking up at the starry sky

"I think I know…" As he said this, he reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand making her close her eyes

"Peter, I…"

But before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was the first time in almost two weeks in which she had felt he still loved her.

His hands cupped her face while hers held handfuls of the sides of his tunic.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Lord Kib had followed them after they had left the hall, under the orders of Hezak.

He heard their conversation and saw them kissing. Obeying his king's instructions, he returned to the hall to inform him of what he had witnessed.

"Your majesty" Kib whispered into Hezak's ear interrupting his dance with yet another young girl

After apologizing to his dance partner, Hezak and Kib walked to the farthest corner of the hall, where they were sure, no one could hear them.

"Did you follow them?" Hezak inquired and Kib nodded "And?"

"They have noticed the encampment, as it was to be supposed but… I heard Lady Fayne telling High King Peter she saw soldiers instead of civilians in the tents" Kib explained

"And what was his reaction?"

"The same as hers. Suspicion, distrust"

"Caspian fell for my offer of peace but neither Peter nor Fayne did…"

"Talking of which… I saw them… in the balcony… kissing"

"Kissing? Really?" Hezak put his hand on his chin as he smiled "So they are in love… I noticed something before but I didn't think it would be this much…"

"Perhaps we should call the plan off, your majesty. This was something we didn't expect" Kib advised

"What? No, Kib, of course not! This will only help my plan even further! Get me two goblets of wine right away. It's time to start this"

As hesitant as before, Kib returned to the feast and got what Hezak had asked for.

Once he had returned, Hezak pulled the flask with the Chimera's Blood and poured it into once of the goblets.

"I think it's time for me and my beloved niece to have a chat"

And with that, Hezak walked away from Kib and towards the balcony.

* * *

At the same time, as they kissed, Fayne couldn't help to feel incredibly happy and much more tranquil than ever.

"I love you" Peter told her as they broke the kiss off

"You do? Are you absolutely sure?" Fayne asked

"Yes, Fayne… everything I said before… everything I didn't… I'm so sorry… I never meant to ruin your birthday… I didn't want to hurt you… I just… here I am High King… in England…"

"In England you're everything I need and more. We don't need Narnia to know how much we love each other. We should be able to realize that on our own" She said reaching out to touch his face "I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I'm sorry I tried to look for a reason to be mad at you…"

"I love you… never forget that" He whispered kissing the tip of her nose

"I never will"

Just as they were about to kiss again, someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Uhmm, excuse me… I didn't mean to interrupt" Hezak said coyly

"Yeah, right…" Peter mumbled exasperated, making Fayne giggle

"What can we do for you, King Hezak?" She asked politely

"I… I was wondering if… I could have a word with you, Fayne…" He replied and glanced at Peter for a second "In private"

"Whatever it is you'd like to talk to Fayne, you can do it in front of me" Peter snapped defensively

"Forgive me, Peter but… I would really like to have a moment alone with my niece. After all, I had never seen her until today…" Hezak said softly "You cannot deny me that"

"I…" Peter started but Fayne cut him off

"It's alright… Peter" She said placing her hand on his shoulder "It's alright. I'll be fine, don't worry"

"Are you sure?" He asked trying to ignore Hezak's presence and she nodded reassuringly

"Yes… don't worry Peter. I'm in Cair Paravel, what could possibly happen to me here?"

Peter smiled at her comment and then gave her a hug "I'll be… you know…" He said starting to walk away back to the hall "If you…" He warned Hezak watching him intently as he walked away

"I'll take care of her as if she was my own daughter, Peter" Hezak said and nodded at Peter as he walked away "He's very protective, huh?"

"Sometimes… what did you want to talk to me about?" Fayne asked folding her arms

"I just… you know… trivial talk… I brought you this" He said offering her one of the goblets he was carrying but she didn't take it, she just stared at it suspiciously "What? Do you think I'd put something in your drink? Fayne, dear, you are my only sister's daughter. You are all I've got left! What would I gain by killing you?"

"Why do I have the feeling I am the only reason why you haven't brought war upon Narnia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you came here with the intention of attacking Narnia. How? I don't know. When? I have no idea but if you dare to…"

"Fayne, please… your words are like poison. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I came here with the sole intention of making sure you're alright and happy… that's all I want and if staying here in Narnia with Peter and the rest of your friends is what you want then… I'll accept it" He insisted on what he had said before the feast "Please…" He offered the goblet once more and this time she took it, with the usual suspicion but she took it nonetheless, making him smile "To Narnia and to your happiness in the place where you belong"

Fayne couldn't think of anything to say and seeing how he drunk from his cup, she did the same from hers.

"Mmm… Narnian wine… delicious… you should come sometime to Tashbaan… we have the best honey wine you could ever find" Hezak said joyously

"I'll think about it…" Fayne replied and then felt a little light headed

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern

"Yes… I think so… I guess I'm not used to drink so much… if you excuse me, I shall return to the feast…" She said and handed him the empty goblet

"Of course…"

She started to walk away but stopped and turned to him "Thank you" She told him softly with a smile

All he could do was nod in response and smile back.

As she walked out his sight, he looked into the goblet and his fake kind smile turned into an evil smirk "No… thank you, silly girl"

* * *

Back in the hall, Peter fidgeted on his chair non-stop waiting for Fayne to return.

"What is it, Peter?" Caspian asked sitting next to him

"Nothing… I'm just… waiting for Fayne to come back, that's all"

"I've noticed you're more at ease around her than when you arrived… I'm assuming everything's improving"

"It is, Caspian… I just talked to her and I don't believe there's nothing that can set us apart anymore… here or in England" Peter replied with a genuine smile on his face

"I'm glad to hear that, Peter. You are meant to be together. We all know that"

"Thank you" The young High King said and then looked behind Caspian "Fayne!" He stood up and rushed to her "Hey… what did he say?"

"Nothing much, really… he asked a little about you and reassured me he means no harm to Narnia…" Fayne replied breathing slightly heavily

"Fayne, are you alright?" Peter questioned taking her hand

"You're terribly pale!" Caspian pointed out

"Am I? No, no… I'm feeling fine… I'm just a little tired, that's all" She said

"You should rest… come, I'll take you to your room" Peter said and she agreed

Without telling anyone else, Peter and Fayne left the hall but Hezak, who had recently returned to the feast, watched them walk away and noticed how Peter helped her support her weight. The Chimera's Blood was starting to work.

"Bid your happiness goodbye, my dearest Fayne… for it will all end tonight"

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Hezak!**

***readers: why are you so mean?***  
***Angie: because it's fun... and I can...***  
***readers: but... but... they are finally getting back together!***  
***Angie: I know... MWAHAHAHA!***

**I don't think there's a lot more to say, is there?**  
**Thank you so much to all of you who are reading and an even bigger thanks to all of you who review... I love reading your comments :D**

**See you!**  
**xoxoxo**

**PS. I hoped you noticed how long this chapter was... I just decided to make it up for all the time I've been without posting ^_^**


	9. 8 The Nightmare Begins, Part I

**Oh my sweet dear Lord...  
I am so ashamed for disappearing just like that *snaps fingers*. My computer (or the wire, more like it) broke down and it took me 2 whole months to get it back... blu bli blu... I missed this!**

**But now I'm back! YAY!  
I want to thank you all for continuing reading and reviewing... you make me happy, little ones :D**

**So, without further ado...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT – The Nightmare Begins**** Part I**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Peter asked for the third time since he and Fayne had left the throne hall

"Peter, if you ask me the same question once again…" Fayne warned jokingly and tried to hide the tingly sensation in her stomach by smiling

"Perhaps I should stay with you" He suggested once they had stopped in front of Fayne's room

"That won't be necessary, Peter. Seriously; I'm just tired because of all the stress… but thank Aslan, everything is over now"

"Yes… and you're not mad at me anymore, are you?" He asked sheepishly making her laugh

"No, Peter, I am not mad at you… you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not… I love you"

"And I love you…"

As natural as breathing for them, they leaned towards each other and kissed tenderly.

"I missed that" She whispered against his mouth

"So did I…" He smiled

"I… I should be going to bed"

"Yes… you should… and so should I…"

"But not in the same bed"

"Sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Not even for a little while?" Peter insisted giving her the biggest begging eyes she had ever seen

"Mmm… nope, sorry"

"Oh… alright, then"

"Good night" Fayne said

"Good night"

Peter saw Fayne walk into her room and as she closed the door, he started to walk away towards his own chambers.

"Peter" She called murmuring making him turn around

"Yes?"

"Would you… would you mind… coming… you know… later?" Fayne asked shyly

"Really?"

"Yes… only if you want, of course…"

"Yeah! Yes! Of course! I'll come back in about three hours, just to make sure everybody has gone to bed" Peter replied smiling and making her smile as well

Without saying anything else, Fayne closed the door and after sighing with happiness, Peter practically hopped all the way to his bedroom.

Inside her room, Fayne leaned her back against the thick wooden door and still grinning, ran her hands through her hair.

"Did I just ask him to come to my room… at night… all alone?" She said to herself shocked at her proposal "I must be out of my mind" Laughing, she told herself as she shook her head

Suddenly, her smile disappeared and turned into a grimace. A sharp pain hit her in the left side of her head.

Not knowing what else to do, she walked over to the golden ewer & basin that rested on top of one of the cedar tables, poured some of the fresh water onto the basin and taking some of it with her hands, splashed it on her face and then rubbed some of it around her neck trying to ease the pain.

She looked up and stared at her face in the mirror "What's wrong with me?" She asked almost in a whisper

Looking down at the reflection of the ewer on the mirror she noticed it had some handcrafted carvings on it and realized that one of them was nothing other than the image of a mighty lion. It was Aslan.

Again, she looked up at her own reflection and was shocked by what she saw.

It was still herself but she looked different; she wore heavy make up around the eyes, dark red lipstick on her mouth, her hair was tightly tied back and small gemstones on her forehead above her eyebrows.

At first she felt scared and taken aback but then, after a few seconds of taking the image in, she stared back into those dark eyes which, at one point looked empty.

She felt as if she had been pulled into some sort of trance.

Without really thinking about it, her eyes drifted back to the reflection of the ewer and saw the image of Aslan moving and then she heard the roar of the Great Lion, bringing her back to reality.

Jumping out of her skin and away from the table, she felt a heavy weight pressing against her heart.

"Aslan?" She called out loud placing one of her hands over her chest; but there was no answer "I must be really tired"

Brushing the thought out of her mind, she changed into her ivory linen nightgown, brushed her hair and went straight to bed, to rest for a little while before Peter would return.

But that sleep wouldn't be like any other. It would change absolutely everything about Fayne and her life.

It didn't take her long to fall soundly asleep and once her mind was far enough, Hezak's potion, the Chimera's Blood started to work its magic.

Fayne started dreaming. It was a peaceful dream in which she saw herself living in England with Peter in a house of their own.

Mrs and Mr. Pevensie were there and so were Lucy, Edmund and Susan.

They were all standing around a table and a birthday cake was in the middle. Fayne could read: Congratulations, Lady Fayne of Narnia on it with green icing.

Mrs. Pevensie had baked it for her.

She felt her heart bursting with happiness and she felt a warm sensation in her hand as Peter held it lovingly.

Everything was perfect. It was the perfect birthday. She had a family who loved her, something she had never really had.

She belonged there.

Then, as she looked back down at the cake she realized something had changed:

Instead of the pastel green letters spelling her name, there were now some bright red ones that said: Congratulations, Lady Fayne of Calormen.

Feeling a drilling angst in her chest she looked up at the Pevensies to ask about it but they weren't looking at her with love and sweetness as before.

No, they looked at her with hatred and disdain.

"What's going on?" She asked

"You don't belong here" Susan said

"What?"

"You should have never left Narnia on the first place" Edmund retorted

"But…"

"We never wanted you here" Lucy added

"Lucy…" Fayne begged with tears in her eyes and then turned to Peter "Peter, please… what's happening?"

"I don't love you. I never did. You're nothing. You're worthless" He declared venomously

Fayne stood up and tried to touch his face but he grabbed her wrists and held them so strongly he made her fall to her knees.

"Peter, you're hurting me" She said

"I should kill you right now" Peter told her, pushing her to the ground and suddenly holding his sword

"Why are you doing this?" Fayne sobbed standing up

"Because you are not Narnian, you belong in Calormen with your uncle but you don't seem to understand. You're an invader, a murderer and all murderers should be dealt with mercilessly" Peter explained

Then, without previous notice, he shoved his sword into her abdomen and their faces were a mere inch away from each other.

Fayne could feel the burning pain in her stomach and the cold steel of Peter's sword on her flesh but then, Peter's face, which had been one of hatred up to this point, changed and was covered in pain.

He then fell to his knees with a fatal wound on his abdomen.

Fayne looked down at her own body and saw no trace of the wound Peter had inflicted on her. All she saw was a Calormene sabre tightly grasped by her hand. It was covered in blood; Peter's blood.

She tried to feel something. Some sort of pain or regret but nothing happened. She just stared at Peter's dead body completely blank.

Looking around her she realized Edmund, Lucy, Susan and their parents were dead as well.

The whole room was on fire but it didn't seem to be harming her. Among the flames, on the floor she saw her destroyed birthday cake with the name Lady Fayne of Narnia melting to the ground and forming the words Lady Fayne of Calormen with the remained of the icing.

She stared at her reflection on her sabre and saw the same image she had seen in the mirror before going to sleep. It was her wearing the Calormene War Attire.

"You belong in Calormen. Your only family is there. Narnia has given you nothing but pain. Narnia is your enemy now" An unknown voice repeated over and over again

Several dreams such as this drowned her unconscious and conscious mind over the next couple of hours until half an hour before the time agreed for Peter to arrive came, Fayne woke up.

She snapped her eyes open and without any difficulty or pain jumped out of bed, put on a simple long sleeved ivory shirt and a long dark brown linen overdress and a pair of riding boots.

Taking her sword and strapping it around her waist and tightly tying her hair back she strode of her chambers and headed to the entrance of the castle.

Peter was already on his way to Fayne's room. He hadn't even changed his clothes nor slept for a minute. He was very excited about being with Fayne later that night.

"Fayne, I'm sorry I'm early but…" He rehearsed as he walked down the hall "No, no… Fayne, sorry to wake you up but… no! Damn it, Peter! You should've waited!" He turned on his heels but then resumed his walk to Fayne's chambers "I can do this… she won't be mad at me… she asked me to come… she loves me…"

Just as he turned on the next corner, he saw Fayne walking towards him.

She wasn't wearing her nightgown and she was even carrying her sword.

"I was just going to your room…" Peter started as she approached to him but he stopped talking as she didn't halt in front of him "Hey… hey, Fayne, where are you going?" He asked catching up with her. She didn't stop nor turned to face him; she just kept walking "Fayne! Fayne, what is it? Where are you going?" He repeated and seeing how she didn't stop he grabbed her by the shoulders, finally making her stop and face him "Hey! What is it? Where the hell are you going?"

"Away" Fayne dryly replied locking eyes with him

Peter felt as if a blizzard had blown into the castle as he looked deep into her eyes. They looked blank, empty. It wasn't the Fayne he knew.

"Fayne, what's happening?"

"Let go of me, King of Narnia" She warned in the same cold tone

"King of… King of Narnia? Are you kidding me? Fayne, it's me, Peter!"

"I know who you are, son of Adam. You are High King Peter of Narnia"

Fayne snatched her arm out of Peter's grasp and kept walking towards the door.

Peter followed her and tried to talk to her; to get a reasonable explanation to her behaviour but she wouldn't stop.

It wasn't until they were standing in front of the tall white wooden doors of the entrance that Peter stood in front of her once more and shook her by the shoulders.

"Fayne! Please! Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed

"There is always something wrong with me, isn't it? You should look at yourself in the mirror and look for your own flaws, Peter the Magnificent" Fayne replied pushing him away from her

"What? Fayne…" He started and tried to get close to her once more but this time she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him "What are you doing?"

"Stay away from me" She threatened

"Are you going to kill me, Fayne? Is that what you want?" Peter questioned

"I should kill you right now" She said repeating the words Peter had said to her in her nightmare

"Fayne!" Caspian explained rushing to them followed by several Narnian soldiers; all of them with their weapons pointing at her "Fayne, what are you doing?"

"Put your sword down, Lady Fayne" General Darmor commanded

"No! Stay your blades!" Peter shouted at them as Caspian stood next to him "Fayne, please, whatever it is, we can talk about it"

"The time to talk has passed. I don't belong here"

"But…" Caspian started but Fayne moved her sword towards him and pressed the tip against his throat

"Your majesty!" General Darmor exclaimed and the rest of the dozen soldiers gave a step forward

"No! Don't move!" Caspian instructed "Fayne…"

"Don't speak my name, Telmarine" Fayne said

In that moment, the white doors of Cair Paravel opened and over fifty Calormene soldiers led by no other than Hezak himself burst into the vestibule of the palace.

"Don't you dare touching my niece!" He shouted at the Narnians standing beside Fayne

"This is all your work, isn't it, bastard?" Peter demanded to know infuriated pulling his sword out and waving it towards Hezak

Fayne stopped his sword from harming the Calormene king by putting hers between them.

"Stay away" She said

"You have threatened the Calormene Princess' safety. Calormen then declares war to Narnia" Hezak said

"That's everything you wanted!" Caspian yelled "You are not taking her with you!"

"No, he is not taking me… I am leaving with him" Fayne responded lowering her sword as she and Hezak were flanked by a tenth of Calormene soldiers, protecting them

"Fayne, don't do this" Peter begged

"You should have thought better about this, High King Peter" She said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean I will not hesitate on killing you the next time we meet"

With that, she turned around and followed by a very satisfied Hezak, walked out of the castle leaving Peter, Caspian and the rest of the Narnians there without knowing what to think or do.

"Fayne…" Peter whispered taking a step forward as he watched the Calormene king take his happiness away

* * *

**O...M...G... *jaw drops***

**I'm sorry if it is too short but that's all I could come up with while trying to figure out how make my absence up to you... ^_^**

**Thanks once again, keep R&Ring and stay tuned!**

**See you around!**  
**Angie**  
**xoxoxo**


	10. 9 The Nightmare Begins, Part II

**Shame, shame oh, horrible shame... *dares not to look at loyal readers in the eye*  
I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in... yeah... 3 months! How dare I?  
I lost all my inspiration and I couldn't wirte anymore... I know... BAD ANGIE, BAD ANGIE! Yesterday I went to the movies and saw Voyage of the Dawn Trader; one word: AWESOME! :D**

**But I am here, hopefully you will find it in your hearts to forgive this poor amateur writer who has decided to give all of you my wonderful readers a (late) Christmas present.  
I must warn you, it's not as long as I'd like it to be but that is because it is part II of last chapter... BUT I am writing at the moment and will hopefully have the next chapter by tomorrow (even with this horrible cold which is threatening to kill me... I'm not going to use the pity trick with you guys since you've been incredibly patient with me) so... without further ado, I give you...  
**

**ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

**

**C****HAPTER NINE – The Nightmare Begins II**

"We have to get her back!" Caspian exclaimed pacing up and down the throne hall while his wife tried to calm him down "How dare he? Coming to our land and deceive us like this!"

"Caspian, please… calm down" Lilliandil begged for the third time

"General Darmor, what did your men find at the encampment?" Caspian asked

"Nothing, your majesty, they must have gathered everything and gotten ready for this right after King Hezak and his entourage left the banquet" General Darmor replied

"Send a whole legion to follow them, general!" Caspian exclaimed

"It won't help" Peter suddenly intervened after being in complete silence "Nothing will help" He was looking out the window with sadness spread all over his face and his heart

"What are you saying, Peter? That you're just gonna let that bastard take Fayne?" Caspian shouted at Peter

"I didn't say that!" Peter responded in the same upset tone but without looking at Caspian "But this is exactly what Hezak wanted"

"What?" Lilliandil asked

"An excuse to attack Narnia openly. An excuse to invade" Peter said

"He wants to become King of Narnia" Caspian concluded

"He never cared about Fayne. All he cares about is power" Peter said almost in a whisper "The way she looked at me… as if she hated me…"

"How did Hezak made her think that way?" Caspian questioned to no one in particular

"I believe I can answer that question, your majesty" Doctor Cornelius said walking in gaining everybody's attention "This" He continued displaying a small glass flask with green liquid in it

"And that is…?" Caspian asked

"Chimera's Blood" Lilliandil answered stepping forward and taking the flask from the Professor's hand and examining it "I had heard about it but… I never thought there would be someone as ruthless and evil to use it"

"What does it do?" Peter inquired

"It controls people's thoughts. If you drink it, the one who gives it to you can put whatever they want in your head" Doctor Cornelius told them

"Well, then… there must be an antidote, just like with the poison from their arrows, right?" Caspian said with hope

"Forgive me, your majesty but… there is no such thing as an antidote for Chimera's Blood" The Professor said with sadness

"That can't be true…"

"She once said…" Peter started making everyone look at him "She didn't feel she belonged anywhere… she told me so… she… and that bastard took advantage of that!" He yelled with frustration

"Peter, we'll get her back" Caspian tried to comfort

"Didn't you hear Doctor Cornelius? There is no antidote for that… Chimera's whatever!" Peter said and then ran his hands through his hair "It's my fault… I fed her doubts with my own… with my jealousy and distrust… I opened the door for Hezak's treachery… I…" He fell to his knees "I've lost her, Caspian… I've lost her forever…"

Meanwhile, almost two hundred miles away from Cair Paravel, Hezak, Fayne and the rest of the Calormene court rode back to Tashbaan.

"You will love your new home, my sweet child. It is everything you have ever deserved…" Hezak told Fayne who kept looking forwards with a blank look on her face "Fayne? Child, I'm talking to you!"

"Mhmh?" She vaguely said barely turning to look at him

"I said… oh, forget it!" He said and then turned to Lord Kib who rode beside him

"She seems to be somewhere else, my lord" Kib commented

"And that's where she shall stay"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no antidote for Chimera's Blood, Kib… Fayne will never be the same… ever again" Hezak smirked glancing at Fayne

"And how is that any good for our country, your majesty?"

"It isn't… but the fact that she's the only one who can prevent a war between Calormen and Narnia is… you saw it yourself! As soon as we arrive to Tashbaan, we'll start the preparations for war"

As King Hezak rode forward, Lord Kib shook his head in disagreement and looked at Fayne. She had been just like Lady Farah; the same features, the same spirit, the same heart and now her own and only family had turned her into an empty puppet. And the worst part was that he had helped.

A couple of days later, the Calormene king and the rest of his court and army arrived to Tashbaan.

The people seemed surprised by the sudden return of their king. They didn't really like him but they had to act as his subjects so, as such, they bowed and curtsied as the royal entourage headed towards the palace.

"Who's that?" They heard some people ask as the oldest would simply say "I thought Lady Farah was dead!" And such sorts of comments

But the king didn't stop to clear things up to their people. The caravan continued their journey to the castle where they were received by Hezak's subjects.

"Welcome home, your majesty!" One of the lords exclaimed approaching to the king but stopped in his tracks and stared at Fayne whose look continued to be blank "Lady Farah? Is it really you?" He gave a few steps towards her but before he could continue, in one swift and rapid movement, she unsheathed her sword and pressed its sharp tip against the lord's neck

"It is not my dearest sister, Lord Abeed but her daughter. My beloved niece Fayne of Calormen" Hezak explained smiling a little "You can lower your sword, my dear. These are not your enemies but your subjects"

Fayne glared at her uncle with indifference but did as she was told.

"Kneel before Calormen's long lost princess!" King Hezak commanded and all the people in the throne hall kneeled and bowed before Fayne

She felt nothing, she thought nothing. She was nothing but the body of that who had once been called Fayne. Fayne was gone.

* * *

**Is she gone? Is she really gone? Oh sweet lord Aslan... what are we gonna do?**

**Readers: You are going to keep writing and won't keep us waiting for another trimester to find out what happens next, that's what you're gonna do!**

**Ok... I get it... :(**

**Thank you so much for reading and for your ongoing reviews... oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**See you!**  
**Angie**


	11. 10 Too Many Apologies

**I told you I'd post today, didn't I? DIDN'T I? ¬¬ Yeah, of course I did!  
I want to thank all of you for reading this silly rambling of mine and for being so patient, I know I already apologized yesterday but since it seems to be the topic of this chapter I thought it'd be appropiate :D  
I would also like to thank my most loyal reader and I think the most patient reader of all: Desa Gibbons... thank you darling for coping with my very untimely writer's block. And yes, I agree with you, I should be beaten up for taking so effing long ¬¬ but anyways, thank you so much!**

**Here you have it... ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN – ****Too Many Apologies **

Thick clouds covered the whole nation of Narnia and a dense, cold rain poured down over the land.

It was as if Narnia was weeping for its loss; for everyone's loss.

Peter and Caspian, along with General Darmor and his men worked day and night planning the strategy when the time to attack for they had received an official declaration of war from King Hezak three days before.

When they stopped and rested and the others slept, Peter spent all night in his balcony looking out, beyond the walls of Cair Paravel, beyond the borders of Narnia as if his human eyes would be able to see Fayne in the distance and repeating just one thing:

"I am sorry, Fayne… I am so sorry…"

* * *

"Karima! Don't go so far! Stay where I can see you!" Jinan, a woman in her early thirties called her youngest daughter from the door of their modest home

"Yes, mother!" The eight year old girl replied playing with a ball made out of light brown leather

She kicked it and kicked it forward without taking her eyes off it.

"Karima! I can't see you!" Her mother called

"I'm here!" Karima shouted back distractedly

But she kept walking farther away from her home and her mother until she had advanced at least two blocks. She was familiarized with the zone but still she wasn't used to leave home all alone.

Karima picked up her ball and started walking aimlessly trying to find her way back home.

She was scared and lost; the worst thing that could happen to a child.

With her eyes fixed on the ground, she didn't notice when someone stood before her and crashed into that someone.

"Ouch!" Karima complained and then looked up "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" The person asked coldly

"I… yes, I am sorry, I wasn't looking…" Karima stopped talking as she recognized the person in front of her "You are… Princess Fayne"

"Yes"

"Forgive me… I…" The girl stuttered as she stood up "I saw you on the street the day you arrived. My mother says you are as pretty as your mother"

"My mother died when I was an infant" Fayne said

"I… I am sorry, my lady, I didn't know…"

"You keep saying that"

"What?"

"Sorry…"

"Well… that's how I feel… and lost… and scared… I want my mommy" The girl started to cry as she remembered her current situation

"Karima? Karima! Thank goodness!" Jinan, her mother exclaimed rushing towards the little girl "How many times have I told you not to wander off?"

"I'm sorry mommy… Princess Fayne kept me company" The girl said

"Lady Fayne?" Jinan looked at the Calormen princess and bowed immediately "Forgive me, your highness and forgive my daughter"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For… this… intrusion… we are deeply sorry"

"I told Princess Fayne what you said, mommy" Karima said

"What, my darling?"

"That she is as pretty as Lady Farah"

"That's right, Karima, princess Fayne is very beautiful"

"I want to be like you when I grow up, your highness" Karima smiled sweetly but Fayne did not

"I must go" Fayne said, gave her back at the Calormene woman and her daughter and walked away

Seven days had past since Fayne had arrived to Tashbaan and while her ambitious uncle and his war council planned the attack on Narnia, she had decided to leave her confinement in the palace and visit the city. Not out of curiosity, not out of boredom, not out of pleasure. Just to be away from everything and everyone.

She didn't hate, she didn't love, she couldn't feel, or at least that's what Hezak thought but that random encounter with Karima and her mother had awakened something in her, something that could interfere with Hezak's plans.

"Fayne? Fayne! Where are you, girl?" Hezak called an hour before the Sun set

"She left, your majesty" One of Fayne's maids told him frightfully

"Left? Left where?" He exclaimed

"I… I don't know, sire… she didn't say… she doesn't speak much… she left the castle" The young woman explained

"She left the castle? I told you not to let her out of your sight, girl!" Hezak shouted and backhanded the girl across the face "Kib! Take the royal guard and look for that girl all over Tashbaan! I want her back before sunset!"

"As you wish, my lord" Lord Kib said and after taking a bow started walking out of the throne hall but as he intended to cross the doors, he bumped into no other than Fayne "Your highness" He said once again, taking a bow out of respect "Your majesty, Princess Fayne is back"

"Fayne? There you are, child. We've been looking for you high and low! I've been terribly worried" Hezak told her faking, quite miserably, some sort of paternal tone

"I am here" She said without caring about his concern

"Yes, yes… I see that" The vicious king replied narrowing his eyes

"I need to speak to you" Fayne suddenly said and then looked behind her with the corner of her eyes "Alone"

"Why, yes of course… leave us!" He commanded. All the people at court left the king and his niece alone and then he sat on his throne "What is it, child?"

"Stop calling me like that" She started "I am not your child"

"Very well…" Hezak replied suspiciously

"Why am I here?"

"What?"

"Why did you bring me here after so long?"

"You know why, my… Fayne… you belong here, with your people" Hezak lied

"Why... why…" She started but she couldn't continue; she didn't really know what to say

Hezak, fearing the worst, decided to interrupt her and stop that dangerous conversation.

"Fayne, you are tired, why don't you go to bed? We can talk about anything you want in the morning"

Looking deep into his eyes, she nodded and without saying anything else, she walked out of the hall.

"I must keep her inside the palace or everything will be lost…"

Unbeknownst to him, Fayne didn't go to her chambers; she went straight to the gardens and sat on the stone edge of one of the twelve exotic fountains, staring down at the water, at her reflection.

"Sorry…" She whispered and then saw how a drop fell and disturbed the tranquil surface of the water but it wasn't an unimportant drop, it was a tear "What?" She said raising her hand and feeling the moist of the trail the tear had left on her cheek

"Your highness" Someone called behind her

"Lord Kib" Fayne said recognizing the voice without having to look at him

"Is everything alright?" He asked with true concern

"Yes" She said, wiped the tear from her face and stood up, ready to walk back into the castle

But lord Kib grabbed her arm and stopped her, making her look at him.

"Forgive me, my lady but… are you… sure you are alright?" Kib insisted

"Yes" She repeated yanking her arm from his grasp and continuing her return

"Fayne" He called once more making her stop and look around "Are you happy here?"

"Happy?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Why…? Why does everyone keep saying that?" Fayne asked catching him off guard

"Saying what, my lady?"

"Sorry"

"Well… I suppose… we say it because we don't mean any harm"

"And why did you ask me if I was happy?"

"Because… well… if your highness forgives my words, I said it because… I care about you…"

Fayne said nothing more; she just nodded and walked away, into the castle.

"I am sorry, my lady…" Kib whispered once she was out of sight

From that night on, Fayne dreamed about a face, an almost forgotten face to her.

Every night, the face of the High King of Narnia appeared in her dreams and said nothing but a single word: sorry.

* * *

For the next two weeks life for Peter was a living Hell.  
He functioned as if he was some sort of automaton: eating when he felt hungry, sleeping, if ever, when he felt tired and even when it came to speaking, he only did it when he was asked something, nothing more.

He continued to punish himself for what had happened to Fayne and, even when he knew that they had to wait until the armies from the different regions of Narnia arrived to start the campaign against King Hezak, he felt that neither he nor Fayne would survive being apart.

"I am terribly worried about High King Peter, my king" Doctor Cornelius told Caspian a few days before their army was ready to head towards Tashbaan

"Yes, so am I, Professor… if we don't win this battle…" Caspian replied

"No, my lord, that is not what worries me the most…"

"Then what is it?"

"Our dear Fayne will never be the same again, Caspian… it would take a miracle from Aslan for that to happen and you know how long he has been gone" His old tutor explained

"I know, Professor… I believe Peter was right… we have lost Fayne forever…"

Two days after that, the armies of all the regions loyal to Narnia were ready, along with Caspian's own army.

The proper preparations were made and, as it had been agreed, they would encounter their enemy in The Central Desert, a hundred miles to the East of the Calormene city of En-ezzir.

The journey took them several days due to the large amount of men that were going with them but both Caspian and Peter led their numerous army with courage and confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tashbaan, Hezak, with Lord Kib as his right hand prepared their troops for the battle to come.

The morning before the day of the battle, the large Calormene army left the capital city and headed towards the desert where they would spend the night and be ready for the battle early in the morning.

Fayne, who didn't look like herself anymore, also rode with them to the site of the battle for she would fight as well, orders of her uncle.

"I want to see that little king's expression when I kill him and she does nothing to prevent it" Hezak had told Kib with such ruthlessness that made Kib felt more convinced about his disapproval towards his so-called king

After they had arrived to the site and once in her tent, Fayne sat on the sand covered floor, staring into the void but thinking about the face of her dreams; that face which every night apologized for something she couldn't understand.

For a moment, she thought she could, one day know why the face kept saying sorry; as if a little voice in her head tried to scratch its way out of a deep prison.

"He is your enemy" Another stronger, commanding voice in her head started saying "He doesn't love you; he never did. He has been lying to you all along"

The problem was that she didn't know who the voice meant.

* * *

The Narnian army arrived at the place eager and ready for battle.

"King Hezak's army has already arrived, your majesties" An emissary general Darmor had sent returned and announced

"As we thought he would. He's eager to see us lose this battle" Caspian said

"He will be greatly disappointed, your majesty" General Darmor manifested with pride

"So he will, general. Tell the men to set up camp. We rest tonight and we fight in the morning" Caspian stated

General Darmor instructed the army to prepare for an evening of rest for the next day, their homeland would need their courage and their strength.

After Caspian bid him goodnight, Peter paced up and down his tent a fire burning up inside of him, corroding his heart with impatience and anxiousness.

"I have to see her" He said to himself

Taking his sword and a cloak, he exited his tent and rushed through the other tents, making sure he wasn't being followed.

He crossed the desert that lay between his army and Hezak's army.

The night was deep and dark and seemed to protect him from being seen by friend or foe.

Assuming Fayne's tent would be the closer to Hezak's, silently, he made his way through the enemy's encampment and stopped in front of the tent he had chosen.

His heart and instincts had been correct; as soon as he entered the tent, he saw her lying on the cot, sound asleep.

Even though he knew he could die if she woke up and saw him, he didn't care.

He said nothing; he just approached to the cot and kneeled next to it, watching Fayne intently.

That was enough for her to wake.

He eyes opened and she immediately saw Peter's face. Sitting up, she reached out for the dagger she kept under her pillow and pointed at him.

"You" She hissed

"Yes, Fayne… it is me" Peter replied

"Why have you come, King of Narnia? I could have you arrested… or worst… killed" Fayne threatened

"I don't care what you decide must become of me"

"What?"

"I don't care if I die, I don't want to live without you… I can't…" He whispered and then reached out and took her hand, the one that held the dagger; he grasped it with both of his hands and made her press the weapon against his chest "You might as well kill me right now, for I have not lived since you left"

"If I killed you, the battle would be won"

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter, really… I got what I fought so hard to accomplish"

"And what is that?"

"Losing you" Fayne tilted her head in confusion "I did this to you, not Hezak"

"But…"

"I need you to forgive me before you kill me… only then, I will be in peace"

Then, something Peter was not expecting happened:  
Fayne loosened her grip on the dagger, causing it to fall to the ground and then, lifting one of her hands, he reached out and touched Peter's face.

"You… why you? Why do I feel like I need to say something to you?" She asked

"Say it, please…" Peter begged closing his eyes at her touch

But before Fayne could utter another word, Lord Kib entered her tent, interrupting the encounter between the Calormene Princess and the Narnian King.

"Your highness, I…" He started but cut himself off as he recognized Peter "King Peter! Princess Fayne, this is treason!"

"This is not treason. King Peter will leave this place and return to his army at the other side of the desert" She commanded standing up and giving a few steps away from Peter

"I am not leaving without you" He told her standing up as well

"I will not go with you, Son of Adam. Go to your people and prepare them well for we, Calormenes will have not mercy on any of you" Fayne told him coldly losing all the warmth she had showed before "Lord Kib, make sure High King Peter gets to the Narnian encampment safely and that no one sees him"

"Y- yes, my lady" Kib hesitated

Peter started walking towards the exit where Kib awaited but then turned around and looked at Fayne one last time.

"You are still the one I fell in love with, Fayne… I love you and I always will…"

* * *

**O M G!**  
**Poor Peter! I feel so bad for him... I know I am the one "doing" this to him but I can't help to feel bad about it, can I?**

**Anyways... I hope you liked it and well, stay tuned, I'll probably update tomorrow seeing that my inspiration is back :D**

**Thanks once again and I'll be seeing you around!**

**Angie.**


	12. 11 Fight With Body & Soul

**Hey, there peeps!  
****  
I was reading the reviews (which make me very happy, btw) and I stumbled across one which got me thinking... and yes, you know who wrote it ¬¬  
It is not very much like Peter to be so romantic... I totally agree! What's wrong with this silly writer in me? Well... I'll tell you what's wrong: I believe we haven't seen Peter being romantic at all, not in the books, of course and not in the movies so I understand why it might cause some... commotion.  
My dear Desa, I just love it how you point out all those little details... it makes me feel appreciated :D  
Yes, I completely agree, he's a softie, especially around Fayne... and I kinda like it because I like the mix of the typical and well-known Peter with the soft-spoken and hopeless romantic... WHAT SAY YOU, READERS? Seriously, I wanna know your opinion ;)**

**Anyhow... Here it is, chapter 11. I think this is the second to last chapter... not sure yet, might write an epilogue or something like that *Angie shrugs***

Oh and just a little warning... I don't like how this chapter turned out. I hate writing battle scenes and I think you're gonna notice it (since I practically skipped the whole thing) but this chapter was very much needed for the story's progression so, please, just cope with me and be gentle on this fragile writer's soul *Angie kneels down in despair* because... EVERYTHING I DOOOOOO... I DO IT FOR YOUUUUUU!

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – Fight With Body and Soul**

Neither Fayne nor Peter were able to sleep for the rest of the night and of course, they were the first ones on their respective sides of the battlefield to get ready for the fight.

While the rest of their armies slept soundly, both of them walked towards the edge of their sides and contemplated the sun rising. It covered the clouds with a red colour which made Fayne shiver.

"Aslan, why haven't you come to help us?" Peter asked to the wind "Is this why you brought us back? So we could learn how to live without each other?"

But he received no answer. All he could hear was the grazing of the grains of sand as they were pushed gently by the morning breeze across the never-ending dunes of the Calormene Desert.

"Fayne!" He yelled at the top of his lungs

Fayne, at the other side of the battlefield looked the way the voice came from as a single tear was brushed away by the now increasing wind.

"Peter" Caspian called behind the young king "Peter, what are you doing?"

"Caspian, I need you to do me a favour" Peter murmured

"Anything"

"If… anything should happen to me… out there…" He started looking beyond the dunes "I need you to try to help Fayne and… if you can find a way to let my family know of this… please, do it…"

"Peter, nothing will happen to you" Caspian reassured

"You don't know that…"

"Neither do you"

"Perhaps…" Peter continued but this time he turned to face Caspian "I need to know that Fayne will be safe, even if it means the surrender of my throne, even if it means…"

"Dying yourself?" Caspian completed and Peter nodded "You are not going to die, Peter and neither is Fayne. We will defeat Hezak and we will find the way to give Fayne back her life"

Peter said nothing more; he just patted Caspian on the shoulder and walked back into his tent.

* * *

At the Calormene encampment, Fayne stood like a statue as her uncle approached to her.

"Fayne, I want you to be next to me in the battle" Hezak told her

"What for?"

"You are a wonderful warrior and the Princess of Calormen; your presence should bring courage and strength to our army"

"Why are we fighting for, Hezak?" She suddenly asked

"To release Calormen from the yoke of the vicious Narnian rule"

"No" Fayne stated and then turned to her uncle "That is not the reason and you know it"

With that, Fayne walked away and headed towards her horse.

"Stupid girl!" Hezak exclaimed as Lord Kib walked to him

"Your majesty, the men are ready" He announced

"Good. Fayne will be going as well but make sure she doesn't go into the battle"

"Why not, sire?"

"Because I fear that any contact with… them" Hezak paused for a moment glaring disdainfully at the Narnian army now marching closer to them "Will interfere with her mind…"

"Why do you say so, my lord?" Kib questioned

"She is not behaving like the night we got her out of Cair Paravel… she doesn't think the same anymore and I haven't been able to manipulate her mind the way I did at first… I don't understand why… but I am not willing to take any chances. I will not lose this battle and I will not lose the opportunity of becoming King of Narnia!" Hezak exclaimed with rage

He turned around and headed to his horse.

A few minutes later, King Hezak with Lord Kib at his left and Princess Fayne at his right led the Calormene army forward until they reached the edge of their encampment.

"My countrymen! My subjects! My people! We have come here to destroy the corruption and lies that the Narnian Kingdom has brought upon our pacific land! We come to defend the memory of those who died so long ago trying to protect our family, our country! We have come to defeat King Caspian and High King Peter and prove we are not to become subjects of anyone! Come, my brothers! Come and destroy the enemy!"

Hezak called his men to arms and even though they all replied with thunderous enthusiasm the vast majority didn't even know why they were fighting against the Narnians. They had recovered a princess they knew nothing about since Hezak was not the rightful king to the throne of Calormen but as loyal subjects, they had to stand up against what their king thought to be their enemies.

"Say something to them, Fayne. They trust you"

"They barely know me. I will say nothing" She coldly replied looking forward

"Suit yourself, girl" Hezak told her and then turned his attention to Kib "Are they willing to surrender?"

"No, my lord. They are much too noble for that" Kib answered almost as coldly as Fayne

"That's your opinion. Mine is that they are fools ruled by emotions. Prepare the archers, they will be first in line"

"Yes, your majesty" Kib said and turned his horse around "Archers!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the front line of the Narnian army, Caspian and Peter rode their horses all the way in front of the army.

"Narnians! We have come here to defend our freedom and our nation from the lies and deceit of one man who has made his people believe we have wronged them somehow!" Caspian called

"We have not!" One of the soldiers yelled back

"Of course we have not! And for that, we will defend our people and our land!" Caspian continued but then Peter took over him

"We will stand for what we believe in and we will take back what is rightfully ours!" Peter said and looked at Caspian who nodded at him "For Narnia! For Aslan!"

"For Lady Fayne!" Another soldier shouted making Peter widen his eyes in shock

"For Lady Fayne!" Caspian echoed

"For Fayne!" Peter repeated raising his sword in the air as the rest of the army mimicked him

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked Peter as they returned to their position and as their archers marched forward

"No… I will not be alright until Fayne is back with us" Peter said and rode away "For Narnia!" He shouted once more and rode forward to encounter their enemy followed by Caspian, general Darmor and the rest of the army

* * *

"Stay here" Hezak told Fayne

"I thought you wanted me at the front" She said

"I want you to be safe as well"

"I am not staying here"

"Yes, you are, girl! You will do as you're told!" Hezak shouted at her and then rode off "Attack!" He shouted as he was followed by his men

The two masses of soldiers rode forward at full speed, ready to encounter and clash against each other. The foe.

Hezak and Kib stopped as their archers prepared to shoot.

"Ready, aim, shoot!" Kib commanded and they did as they were told

"Shields!" Caspian shouted as he and Peter also stopped and covered themselves with their shields

Only a few Narnians were hit by the air attack from the Calormenes and so, after recovering, they continued.

"Charge!" Peter yelled and the attack continued

Finally, the two armies encountered and the battle officially began.

The sound of clashing swords covered the whole desert as Fayne watched from the top of a dune.

Peter killed one of the Calormene soldiers and then looked upwards, to one of the dunes and saw Fayne sitting on her horse with an unfathomable expression on her face but what impressed him the most about her was her attire.

She wore the typical Calormene warrior armour made out of thick brown leather, with a red sash around her waist, saggy brown trousers and tall tan leather boots. Her hair was pulled back and she wore heavy makeup around her eyes and dark red tint on her lips. She didn't look like Fayne at all. She looked like one of them.

This enraged Peter who looked for Hezak among the crowd and after a few seconds, he found his enemy.

"Hezak!" He called the Calormene king

Hezak finished his opponent off and then smirked, striding towards Peter.

"We have an unfinished business" Peter said

"We do, little king. I shall kill you and then you will be no threat to my kingdom for you will not be able to return Fayne back to her old self" Hezak told him holding his sabre up

"The only one to die today will be you!"

And with this, Peter charged against the deceitful king, starting their own personal battle.

* * *

"Fayne…" An ethereal voice called in the wind "Fayne…"

"Who…?" She looked around trying to find the source of the voice

"Child, what are you doing?" The voice asked

"I'm defending my country" She responded not fully convinced

"And what country is that?"

"I… I don't know…" Fayne closed her eyes and held her head between her hands "I don't know…"

"Why are you following King Hezak?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You know it is not right"

"Yes…"

"You have been the most faithful subject of Narnia, Fayne, fight for Narnia now"

"Narnia" Fayne repeated "Narnia"

"Lady Fayne of Narnia" The voice said, this time sounding clearer than before

Fayne opened her eyes wide as the tears flowed freely from them and then, in the distance, before the sun, stood the figure of a lion, the figure of the mightiest lion Fayne had ever seen. The lion roared with all his strength and Fayne gasped in realization.

"Aslan!" She exclaimed

"Fayne" Aslan said no standing next to her

"What have I done?"

"It is still time to make amends" The Great Lion told her looking over at the battlefield

Fayne nodded and rode towards the armies followed by Aslan.

She made her way through Calormenes and Narnians until she found Caspian struggling against one of Calormen's strongest warriors but she caught the soldier off guard and killed him with her sword.

Caspian stared at her with wide eyes in complete shock and then started walking towards her.

"Fayne?" He asked cautiously

"Caspian" She replied smiling as sweetly and reassuringly as she used to

"It is you! You're back!" Caspian exclaimed rushing to her and embracing her "But… how?"

Fayne didn't say a word, she just looked behind her and Caspian was able to see Aslan standing there.

"Aslan" He said "We must stop this senseless fight"

"Yes, Caspian, we must and we will" Aslan said

With another loud and mighty roar, Aslan made every soldier stop and look at him.

But the only ones who didn't stop were Peter and Hezak.

"Peter!" Fayne called making him look at her

"Fayne" He replied with some sort of awe and relief

Hezak stared at her and realized that all the wrong he had caused was about to end.

"No! No! Stupid girl! You ruined everything!" The Calormene king yelled at her

But without previous notice, he started attacking Peter once more.

"No! Stop it! Stop!" She yelled at him

Peter fought back but Hezak's rage made him stronger and before Fayne and Caspian could reach for them, Hezak had made Peter fall to the ground and lose his sword.

"I want her to watch you die" Hezak hissed at Peter

He raised his sabre and was about to plunge it into Peter's chest.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Fayne called Peter's name and ran towards him and Hezak. She stood between the two kings and then there was no sound heard.

* * *

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT HEZAK DUDE? Geez!**

**Sooooooooooo, Fayne is back! Wonder for how long... *Angie laughs maliciously***

**I've babbled enough for one day... I'm gonna shut up now... just, keep reading and reviewing and enjoying and laughing and living and loving and... *Angie hops away cheerfully***

**See you! *Angie waves at beloved readers***

**Angie.**

**PS. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! xoxo**


	13. 12 Kings, Queens & Pawns

**Good evening, my beloved readers.  
Today I have encountered emotions. Today, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lady of the South comes to an end.  
Before you start reading, please, open this link: .com/watch?v=fv2kmFZTDeY&feature=related  
I think it goes very well with this chapter, especially the lyrics (which I'll put at the end of the chapter, next to my message).  
****  
Today I finish this story and with my heart on my sleeve, I give you...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWELVE – Kings, Queens & Pawns**

Fayne looked down at her body and saw some red liquid beginning to stain her clothes and her hands. A sharp, piercing pain surged from the middle of her torso and it became stronger as Hezak removed his sabre from the wound.

She gulped trying to hold back a shriek of pain as everything started spinning around.

"Fayne! No!" Peter shouted standing up just in time to catch her almost limp body "Fayne… Fayne, please… don't do this to me… don't leave me"

"Peter…" She whispered, blood now starting to come out of her mouth

"Murderer" Caspian hissed at Hezak who had dropped his weapon. Caspian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made him face Fayne "Look what you've done! She is your niece, bastard!"

"I… she got in the way… I never meant to kill her" Hezak stuttered

"Caspian! Lucy's cordial, where is it?" Peter asked in despair

"It's in Cair Paravel, Peter… I… I'm sorry…"

"Peter…" Fayne called lying in his arms

"No, don't speak… save your strength"

"I love you…" And then, she closed her eyes

"No!" Peter screamed and cried as he embraced Fayne's immobile body "You…" He said glaring at Hezak

He placed Fayne carefully on the ground and, after taking his sword he rushed towards Hezak and plunged it into the evil king's body.

"Die!" Peter said removing the blade and watching him lose his life

"Peter" Aslan called "Enough"

"Why did you let this happen, Aslan? Why did you let Fayne die?" Peter shouted at the lion

"She hasn't died, Peter"

"What?"

"Peter! Peter, look!" Caspian called now kneeling next to Fayne

Peter knelt beside Fayne and saw how the blood started disappearing as well as the wound that only a second before had been there. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped for air.

"Fayne!" Caspian exclaimed with a smile on his face

"Caspian…" She said and then looked at Peter "Peter…"

Peter embraced her as if his life depended on it and wept "I thought I had lost you"

"For a moment, you did… I am so sorry, Peter" She replied hugging him back

"No… it is I who am sorry…" He whispered into her ear "I love you"

"And I love you"

"What happened, Aslan?" Caspian asked

"Sacrifice, young man, she was willing to sacrifice her own life to save the one she loves… it is enough to earn the right to live again" Aslan exclaimed

"Your highness…" Someone said behind them, making them turn their attention

"Lord Kib" Fayne said standing up along with Peter

"Forgive me, my princess. I should not have let your uncle do what he did"

"I understand why you did it, my lord" She told him

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive this humble servant of yours" Kib kneeled before her and lowered his head

"All is forgotten, my friend" Fayne said smiling at him and placing a hand on his shoulder

"So… what's going to happen now?" Caspian asked

"What do you mean?" Peter inquired

"Well… we have left Calormen without their king" The Telmarine king said

"Forgive my intrusion but… I believe there is someone else who can take Hezak's place on Calormen's throne" Lord Kib intervened

"Who?"

"Fayne" Aslan answered and Lord Kib nodded

"What?" Fayne exclaimed "No, no… I can't be…"

"A queen" Peter completed squeezing her hand

"You are the only rightful heir to the throne, my lady" Kib insisted

"But… I… it cannot be… Aslan…" She looked at the Great Lion

"You will be a wonderful queen, Fayne" He told her

"Hail Queen Fayne!" Kib exclaimed and soon the rest of the Calormene soldiers chorused along with him "Hail Queen Fayne! Hail Queen Fayne!"

Both armies marched to Tashbaan and were received by the citizens who were celebrating the future coronation of their new sovereign: Queen Fayne.

The next day, the formal coronation took place and several festivities and celebrations took place across the nation.

While a feast was being held inside the palace, Fayne walked around gardens of the castle thinking about everything that had happened in so little time.

Peace across Narnia had been assured, tranquillity for the Calormenes had been obtained and a title Fayne had gained.

"Your majesty" A very well known voice to her called, making her turn and smile

"Don't call me like that, Peter" Fayne said

"Why not? You are, after all the queen of Calormen" Peter replied taking a bow as she chuckled

"Is it normal to feel… like this… after you become a monarch?" She asked as he approached to her

"By 'like this' you mean…"

"Terrified, yes" Peter laughed and took her hand

"I felt like that as well…" He said

"At least you had your siblings with you… you had your family to support you"

"You have yours, Fayne… Aslan, Caspian… even Lord Kib…"

"You…" She added and this made Peter narrow his eyes "Peter… I have always complained about not having a family… about not having a past that would make me someone before everyone else's eyes but the truth is that I denied everything you tried to give me… I denied the gift Aslan gave me the day I went to England with you… all I ever wanted was a family and that wish gave Hezak the chance to destroy everything I held dearest…"

"Fayne, you don't have to…" Peter interrupted

"No, please… let me finish" She told him and he nodded "You gave me a family… you, your siblings, your parents and I took it all for granted… I wasn't grateful for what you and Aslan gave me…"

"And you're a queen now"

"I don't need that… I thought I did but now I know I don't… you are my family and I don't need anything else to be happy"

Peter didn't say anything else; he just stepped forward and held her close never wanting to let go.

The celebration extended throughout the entire land, to the northern mountains, to the southern deserts; reaching the western woods and the eastern oceans and for several days, Narnia didn't experienced any other sentiment than rejoice.

After a week had passed, life to Narnia returned to normal; the people worked, the soldiers guarded, the politicians discussed and the kings ruled and oddly enough, Aslan had decided to let Peter and Fayne stay in Narnia.

The only problem was that now both of them had a duty to their people; Peter with the Narnians and Fayne with the Calormenes and they had to be apart.

"It was true then… what I thought when we arrived" Fayne said as Peter and Caspian got ready to leave

"What?" Peter asked

"Aslan did bring us back to learn how to live without each other…"

"At least you are in the same world" Caspian told them as he walked by them

"Sure, yes, that's of great comfort, thank you, Caspian" Peter retorted dripping with sarcasm

Caspian shrugged and headed towards his horse.

"I don't want to leave you" Peter told Fayne

"I don't want you to leave me…" She replied and he chuckled "But Caspian is right… we are not that far apart and…" She stopped and shook her head "Who am I kidding? This is going to be like hell"

"Peter, we must go" Caspian interrupted

"I know! Just… give me a minute, alright?" Peter said frustrated "Come with me" He told Fayne

"Peter, I can't…"

"You did it once. You left everything you knew to be with me, do it again"

"No one depended on me that time, Peter… I have a whole nation to rule now… it is not the same"

Peter looked down and held both of her hands "Aslan was right… you will be a wonderful queen"

They shared a tender kiss and then hugged.

A moment later, Peter was on his horse and rode away with Caspian towards Cair Paravel leaving Fayne standing at the courtyard, staring forward with sadness.

She didn't move but sensed as Aslan approached to her and sat down at her side.

A few miles away from the Calormene palace, Peter rode in absolute silence as Caspian stared at him.

"Would you stop that already?" Peter asked annoyed

"Sorry… I was just… thinking…"

"About?"

"About how nine years ago a young half Telmarine, half Calormene young woman left everything to be with someone from another world…"

"Aha…"

"About how she made a huge decision that changed her life completely…" Caspian continued

"Would you please, get to the point?" Peter exclaimed with irritation

"There is a way you could be with her… you just have to make a huge decision that…"

"That would change my life forever… you are beginning sound like a broken record, Caspian"

"I don't know what that means but... here's what I'm trying to explain to you…"

Caspian told Peter about his idea and, although it was a pretty tough decision, Peter smiled and stopped.

"So, you think you can do this without me?" Peter asked Caspian

"I've done it without you for almost a decade, Peter, I think I am quite capable of doing it" Now it was Caspian's turn to sound sarcastic

"Yes… well… you're right… thank you Caspian, for everything. You are a true friend" Peter said shaking Caspian's hand

"Likewise… tell Fayne I wish you both the best"

"I will. Goodbye"

And with that, Peter turned around and rode back to Tashbaan.

At the same time, Fayne and Aslan remained quite for a little while until she broke the silence.

"I suppose this is how it was meant to be, right?" She said

"We make our own destiny, Fayne. You made a choice once and now you will have to do it again" Aslan told her

"What do you mean?" She asked frowning and looking at him

"The Calormene people are expecting great things from you but if you don't expect great things from yourself, none of it will be worth it"

Fayne looked forwards and then up at her palace.

"This is everything I ever wanted… not because of the power but because…"

"You always felt like you were nothing and no one, I know"

"That's why you brought us back, isn't it?" Fayne questioned and Aslan looked at her

"I think it is time for you to make another choice, dearest one"

Exhaling, she stepped forward and then noticed how a horse approached to the courtyard.

She soon realized it was no other than Peter. His horse halted, he jumped off the saddle and rushed towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired

"You know… I was thinking…" Peter started with a small smile

"You were?"

"Yeah… there is one way… we don't really have to be apart, you know?"

"We don't?"

"No… I was wondering if you… would take a King of Narnia as your husband?"

"What?" Fayne exclaimed widening her eyes in shock "Hu-hu-husband?"

"Well… a union between our thrones would benefit both of our nations greatly… and… I think it would benefit us… as well…" He stuttered

Fayne looked down for a split second before looking back at him.

"No"

"Oh, that's wonder- what? No?" Peter repeated

"No… I don't want to take a King of Narnia as my husband…"

"Then…?"

Without letting him finish, Fayne took his hand and made him walk back with her to where Aslan was.

"I want to take an amazing doctor of Finchley as my companion and… who knows… maybe even my husband in the future" She winked

"Does that mean…?" Peter began

"Aslan, I've always felt like I was nobody. That I didn't deserve anything for I had done nothing for anyone but now I see that I didn't need to fight against many soldiers or fulfil incredible quests… all I need to be someone is to have the people I love with me…" She paused and looked at Peter "I rather be a pawn anywhere if that means I can be with you, than being a queen in Narnia without you"

Peter smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's the greatest lesson of all, dearest one"

"I want Lord Kib to take my place as ruler of Calormen, Aslan"

"So it will be done"

"And… could you please, tell Caspian… that…" She sighed and smiled "You know what, don't you?" Aslan nodded at this and then, Fayne approached to him and hugged him "Thank you"

"Thank you, Fayne… and thank you, Peter" Peter nodded at the Great Lion

Aslan then looked up to the sky and after blowing, grey clouds began to cover the once blue sky.

"We will meet again" Aslan told them as torrential rain began to pour down on them

The rain turned so dense it was hard for them to see anything beyond themselves. Peter held Fayne tight as some thunders reverberated across the sky.

"Don't move, Fayne…" He whispered as they both closed their eyes

They knelt down without letting go of each other and suddenly, they felt how beneath their knees, what a second before had felt like the soaked cold stone of the courtyard floor, felt now like damp, yet warm wood.

As they finally opened their eyes, they noticed that the heavy rain had stopped and that only a few drops fell on top of them.

Looking around, they realized they weren't in Narnia anymore.

"We are home" Fayne said

"Home" Peter reassured squeezing her hands

"Home" She repeated

They were wearing their usual clothes and they weren't as wet at they had been when they had arrived to Narnia, just a little from the leaking ceiling they had fought against earlier.

"Fayne! Peter! Your breakfast is getting cold" Mrs. Pevensie called from downstairs

"Yes!" They both replied in unison and smiled "We'll be right down"

Peter stood up and helped her do the same. Before leaving the attic, they embraced each other as if they had been apart for the longest of times.

The parted the embrace, held hands and rushed to the kitchen, where everyone awaited.

"Did you close all the windows, sweethearts?" Mrs. Pevensie asked them as they entered the kitchen

"Yes, we did" Peter said

"And we also fixed a few leaks" Fayne added smiling at Peter

"You did? In so little time? Wonderful!" Mr. Pevensie exclaimed as he continued to eat his breakfast

Edmund and Lucy noticed how both Peter and Fayne looked different than before. They were holding hands and couldn't stop smiling.

"Guys…" Edmund started in whispers once his mother was far enough "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Peter inquired

"You seem different than a few minutes ago… did you make up?" Lucy questioned

"You could say so" Fayne replied eyeing Peter

"You went back to Narnia, didn't you?" Lucy exclaimed

"Shhh!" The other three told her and then Fayne and Peter nodded "Did you see Aslan? And Caspian?"

"Yes" Peter said

"But… I thought you weren't supposed to go back" Edmund pointed out

"We thought so too… it's a bit of a long story… we'll tell you later" Fayne concluded

The day went on and after Peter and Fayne told Edmund and Lucy about their trip to Narnia, the whole family had dinner together. After the meal had been eaten, Mrs. Pevensie put a cake she had made herself for Fayne.

As Fayne stood before it she smiled at what the words read: Congratulations, our dearest Fayne!

That's everything she needed; no titles, no lands, no subjects; just a family.

Later, once everyone had gone to bed, Peter and Fayne went to the attic and lied on their cushions cuddled together.

"Fayne"

"Yes?"

"That thing… you said in Narnia… did you mean it?"

"I said many things in Narnia, Peter. You'll have to be a little more specific" She said sitting up

"About… taking an insignificant doctor as your husband…"

"No…"

"No?" Peter repeated with disappointment

"No… that's not what I said. I said an AMAZING doctor" Fayne corrected making him smiled widely

"Then…" He started as he dug into the cushions looking for something "Would you…" He paused as he located the little box "Would you, Queen Fayne of Calormen, marry me, High King Peter the Magnificent?"

Peter opened the box and revealed a small yet gorgeous engagement ring.

Fayne grinned as her eyes filled with happy tears.

"No… I, Fayne Ashton of Paris, would love to marry you, soon-to-be Dr. Peter Pevensie of Finchley"

They both laughed and after placing the ring on Fayne's finger, Peter kissed her lovingly as a tiny drop of rain leaked through a small crack on the ceiling, crashing onto the wooden floor sounding as if a mighty lion roared in a distant land.

* * *

***Angie sobs***

**Well, I guess this is goodbye... for now, of course. No one can ever stop my urge to write so I will probably be back sooner than planned (I might even write another Narnia story, of course, with other characters since Fayne's story has come to an end) who knows? I might surprise you ;)**

**I want to thank all of you for reading not only 'The Lady of the South' but also 'For the Love of a King'. For coping with my silly imagination and with the (probable) many mistakes I had along the way (I know it's no excuse but English is not my first language so, sorry).**  
**To each and every single one of you who kept me going and for being so patient throughout the whole process (which involved many delays due to technical issues [computer broke down] and continuous writer's blocks).**  
**For all your kind comments and honest reviews and for taking the time to read this idiotic nonsense.**  
**I've met some wonderful people here and from the bottom of my heart I tell you it was a priviledge to be in touch with all of you, even if it wasn't very personal and only through these little messages or even through the story itself.**

**Never let the good habit of reading slip away; literature is one of human race's greatest accomplishments and gifts, please, keep supporting it.**

**For the gazillienth time, THANK YOU!**  
**A huge kiss and hug to all of you and I wish you the best of years this upcoming 2011!**

**See you around!**  
**Angie**  
**xoxoxo**

**As promised, here are the lyrics to the song/video at the beginning:**

**Name: Never Ending Road**  
**Singer: Loreena McKennitt**  
**Music & Lyrics: Loreena McKennitt**

_**The road now leads onward**_  
_**As far as can be**_  
_**Winding lanes**_  
_**And hedgerows in threes**_  
_**By purple mountains**_  
_**And round every bend**_  
_**All roads lead to you**_  
_**There is no journey's end.**_

_**Here is my heart and I give it to you**_  
_**Take me with you across this land**_  
_**These are my dreams, so simple and few**_  
_**Dreams we hold in the palm of our hands**_

_**Deep in the winter**_  
_**Amidst falling snow**_  
_**High in the air**_  
_**Where the bells they all toll**_  
_**And now all around me**_  
_**I feel you still here**_  
_**Such is the journey**_  
_**No mystery to fear.**_

_**Here is my heart and I give it to you**_  
_**Take me with you across this land**_  
_**These are my dreams, so simple and few**_  
_**Dreams we hold in the palm of our hands**_

_**The road now leads onward**_  
_**And I know not where**_  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
_**That you will be there**_  
_**Whenever a storm comes**_  
_**Whatever our fears**_  
_**The journey goes on**_  
_**As your love ever nears**_

_**Here is my heart and I give it to you**_  
_**Take me with you across this land**_  
_**These are my dreams, so simple and few**_  
_**Dreams we hold in the palm of our hands**_

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**BYE! :D**


End file.
